Fairy Tail Academy
by nalunatics
Summary: A high school AU where our queen, Lucy Heartfilia, is neighbors with none other than our lovable dork, Natsu Dragneel. "And speaking of package, what's up with his package if you know what I mean." - Excerpt from inside. What are our favorite characters up to at Fairy Tail Academy? T for language and some other content.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This is a high school AU where Natsu and Lucy are neighbors. Anyways, this is primarily NaLu but the other big ships (and some minor ones too) will appear such as Gajevy, Jerza, and Gruvia. I hope you like it!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, they belong to Hiro Mashima! I just own the plot.

Driving down her winding driveway, Lucy was just getting settled in to her drive to school when she heard the familiar peel of her neighbor's tires as he raced down the pavement. Just as she reached the fork that split off their ways, the obnoxious boy raced down, almost hitting her car with his flaming red one. She hastily rolled down her window and confronted the pain. More commonly known as the pain in her ass.

"Damn it!" Lucy huffed, "How long are you going to continue to do this, you nearly hit me this time!"

"Aw, c'mon Luce, it's funny! And I'm going to do it as long as I please or at least as long as we live next to each other." The boy gave her a cocky grin and in return she puffed out her cheek.

"You're such an ass Natsu Dragneel." Lucy growled but a smile played on her lips.

"Please, don't try to flatter me." Natsu cackled as Lucy began to drive down the rest of the way.

"Goodbye, Natsu."

"Hey, I'll see you in a few minutes!" Natsu called and Lucy just shook her head, smiling. Natsu Dragneel; he had been her next-door neighbor since they were about eight years old. She and her father had moved in shortly after her mother had died, it was a change in scenery her father had said. So, naturally, she had met Natsu through time and found out he didn't even know who his biological mother was. It made Lucy feel better to have someone to share something like that. He lived with his father, Igneel, and his stepmother, Grandeeney, and stepsister, Wendy. They had been best friends ever since and both were quite excited to be in their Senior year of high school at Fairy Tail Academy. Igneel and her father, Jude, worked at the same law firm and Lucy and Wendy spent a lot of time together, Wendy was just starting her Freshman year and followed Lucy around like a little puppy; their families were very close. Lucy was happy that she had them in her life; Grandeeney was like a mother to her, it made losing her mother at such a young age a little less painful. As Lucy finally reached the academy, she pulled into a parking spot only to have Natsu swing into the one right next to her.

"You know, you're going to kill someone driving like that."  
"I guess I like to live life dangerously." He grinned at her, sporting his extraordinarily sharp canines.

"I have no idea how you do it anyways since you get so carsick." Lucy mused as the duo walked through the front doors.

"I just kind of hang my head out the window in case I puke." Natsu joked and Lucy sighed.

"Hey, I'll meet you later, 'kay? I'm going to go fine Levy and the others."

"Ugh, don't do that! I can guarantee that Levy is going to be with Gajeel and then I'll find Gajeel before you find Levy, and then they'll be making out, and then I'll just be third wheeling the whole time." Natsu whined.

"Name a time that has happened. Ever." Lucy stifled a grin as the pink haired boy pouted. "And you know they're not together. Or at least they think that we don't know they're together when they totally are. Besides, I thought you were meeting up with Gray to finish a project?"

"Oh shit, you're right, I totally forgot! Thanks Lucy, I'll see you later!" Natsu called as he raced to the library and Lucy shook her head. She eventually made her way to her locker where she met up with Erza, student body president and close friend.

"Hey Erza!" Lucy greeted cheerfully and Erza nodded in greeting, a smile on her face.

"Good morning Lucy, how are you doing?"

"Oh, the usual. Natsu almost hit me with his car this morning but that is the usual isn't it?" Lucy chuckled and Erza's face turned stern.

"Perhaps I must teach him a lesson once more." Erza schemed and Lucy quickly shook her head.

"Oh no, no! H-he was just joking, it's okay, really." Erza can be terrifying and she didn't want to have Natsu endure her wraith… Again…. Within one month.

"Very well, as you wish. I have to go to a student council meeting this morning; I'll be meeting Jellal there. I believe I saw Levy that way." Erza smiled, pointed in the direction behind her, and took off towards the office. Lucy let out a sigh of relief and shortly found Levy right where Erza had mentioned.

"Hey, Lev-" Lucy started to call but was cut off by the sight before her. Gajeel had walked up behind the little bluenette and bent down, kissing her cheek. Lucy was so caught off guard that she just stood in the middle of the hallway staring.

"Juvia thinks they like each other…" Lucy jumped as Juvia appeared by her side.

"Heh, yeah, Cana thinks so too." Cana snickered, slinging her arms over both Lucy and Juvia. Lucy still felt a loss of words until she was brought back to reality by Cana rubbing her breast.

"Man, you guys have the biggest knockers!" She exclaimed and Lucy and Juvia struggled out of her embrace.

"Cana!"

"Juvia does not like this!"

"Hey, I'm just stating the obvious."

"Who even are you with the whole boob thing?" Lucy exclaimed in exasperation; Cana did this any chance she got. Suddenly, Lucy heard a small gasp in front of her and realized Levy had spotted them. Levy shoved Gajeel away causing his face to redden as he tried to retreat the other way.

"I-it's not what you think!" Levy stammered.

"Save it for the judge!" Cana slurred making Lucy realized she had brought alcohol in her water bottle once more.

"Levy, I don't know why you guys are hiding this from us, it's not like this whole thing isn't obvious." Lucy sighed, walking up to her friend.

"Tch, obvious my ass." Gajeel mumbled, looking at the ground.

"Yeah, okay Gajeel, even Natsu knows it's obvious." Lucy snorted causing the brawny looking boy to turn about ten shades redder and Cana to guffaw.

"Alright, alright!" Levy piped back up in defeat.

"Juvia has one less love rival." Juvia clasped her hands and looking off into the distance, obviously thinking of Gray.

"It's not really a big deal, you know you don't need to hide things from me Levy…" Lucy pouted and Levy's eyes softened.

"I'm sorry Lu, it was kind of silly of us to think you guys wouldn't find out."

"It's okay, everyone needs their privacy I guess. You better tell Erza though." Lucy advised, a devious smirk on her lips. Erza hated not knowing who was together with whom.

"Don't worry all, I already know." Erza stalked down the hallway holding up her phone and Cana laughed once more.

"Cana! Did you _post_ about it?" Levy gasped.

"I believe the exact post was, "Get it Gajeel, get it!" and Levy was tagged in the post as well." Erza read it off, still managing to sound scholarly.

"Damn it Cana!" Gajeel hissed looking even more embarrassed.

"Well, it is what it is I guess. People kinda knew already guys." Lucy tried to console her friends, "Hey, I mean, you guys are really cute together!"

"Thanks Lu…" Levy sighed, her face beet red.

"Well, if we are _so_ obvious then you and Salamander should've been dating for years now." Gajeel muttered and Lucy felt her cheeks heat up.

"W-what, no! I have no idea what you're talking about." Lucy defended herself as Cana slung herself around her once more.

"Heh, we all know what's up with that packaged deal…" Cana drawled out.

"Cana, you are _actually_ making no sense right now." Lucy answered her exasperatedly.

"And speaking of package, what's up with his package if you know what I mean." Cana waggled her eyebrows making Lucy gasp.

"Cana!" Lucy gasped.

"As long as it's not Gray-sama…" Juvia eyed Lucy suspiciously.

"Yeah, Lu, if you have anything to tell us, let us know now!" Levy chided, enjoying that the attention wasn't on her.

"Oh my god, it is not even eight A.M. and I want to strangle all of you." Lucy grumbled.

"… Lucy likes… Packages…. On boys with… Pink hair. Done!" Cana clicked away on her phone once more.

"CANA!" Lucy gasped, grappling for the phone, "Don't you _dare_ press send!"

"Admit it, admit you and Natsu are a thing!" Cana sang out loud.

"Keep your voice down!"

"This is nonsense…" Erza sighed.

"Yo! What's… Going on here? Did I hear my name?" Lucy stopped dead as Natsu approached the group of girls, her face a new shade of embarrassment.

"N-no… Hey, Gajeel and Levy are dating now!" Lucy nearly shrieked at the pink haired boy and Gajeel and Levy scowled.

"What a _big_ surprise." Natsu teased and Lucy breathed out a sigh of relief.

"I totally hit send." Cana whispered loudly to Juvia and Erza and Lucy stared daggers at her brunette friend.

"Sent what?" Natsu questioned.

"Hey, there's already five likes on it!" Cana cheered and her friends giggled. By the grace of Mavis the first bell for class sounded and Lucy raced off.

"See you guys later!" She left before any further questions were asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy gasped a sigh of relief as she reached the creative writing room. Her friends were menaces and she was just happy to have arrived in her favorite class of the day. She loved creative writing because she could write anything she wanted and currently she was working on a novel. Lucy wasn't sure where it was going but it was going to be good she knew it. The _best_ part of this class though was that none of her bothersome, scheming friends were in it; she had utter peace and quiet to write as she wished. As she finally sat down, she was greeted by her friend Loke, class flirt but also incredibly intelligent and a fan of Lucy's writing.

"Hey, Loke! How are you?" Lucy greeted him with a smile and Loke smirked up at her.

"Hey, beautiful, I'm doing well, how are you?" No matter how much Loke would court the other girls of this school, Lucy knew his heart belong to little Aries, though he'd never admit it.

"Oh, well I'm doing _just_ fine…" Lucy huffed, brushing hair out of her face and Loke snickered.

"So, I heard that Levy and Gajeel are now together." Loke commented and Lucy eyes widened slightly.

"Yeah, wow. Cana's work is certainly getting around." As soon as Lucy spoke those words, she immediately thought of Cana's _other_ post about her. "Damn it, Cana…"

"Cana certainly has a crude sense of humor." Loke chuckled once more and Lucy scowled.

"Speaking of which… I saw a recent post about you and pink haired boys… How are you and Natsu?" Loke lifted a hand to try and cover a smile that played on his lips.

"I suggest you shut up, Loke!" Lucy hissed and Loke's eyes crinkled with silent laughter making Lucy fume. Shortly after that Mr. Freed Justine walked in to start the lesson. Now, Freed usually taught literature classes but he always told his students that the best literature starts from free minds and the best way to have a free mind is the write whatever your heart desires.

"Alright everyone. For our writing exercise this morning, I'd like you all to write down everything that has been weighing on your mind lately. Any troubles, any stresses, just write them in your journal. It will hopefully release some tension and help you relax for the rest of the day." Freed instructed them. Lucy started off writing common things such as being worried about tests and she wanted to make sure her father was getting enough sleep even though he was working on a huge case. She continued scrawling down basic worries until she found herself scribbling down the teasing she had been receiving about her and Natsu. Now she knew they were kidding and it wasn't the teasing that was bothering her it was something different. Before she knew it, Lucy had written down Natsu's name multiple times. She gasped and clasped her notebook shut, hoping Loke hadn't gotten a peek at it. Thankfully, Freed had distracted everyone by asking everyone to put their pencils down and told them their writing exercise for the day. Lucy breezed through the hour and a half effortlessly, thoroughly enjoying the writing. In no time, the bell for second period sounded and it was time for statistics; she bid Loke a goodbye and carried on toward the mathematics classrooms. Lucy and Levy thankfully had statistics together and they certainly suffered together as well. Their statistics teacher was the most odd man they would ever meet but he was a favorite amongst students. He insisted they just call him 'Bob' though if they felt the need to address him formally, he preferred 'Master Bob'.

"Hey, Lu!" Levy called over to her and Lucy smiled, taking the seat next to her blue haired companion.

"Hey, Levy, sorry about everything that happened this morning, you know how Cana can get when she drinks…"

"Oh, that's not your fault! I can't really pin blame on Cana either, I mean Gajeel and I should've known that we couldn't keep it a secret forever. I guess I should've told you, I do feel bad about that, you're my best friend…" Levy fretted, her eyes wide and apologetic.

"It's okay Levy, really! Everyone's entitled to their privacy, I'm just glad I know now! How has everything been going with Gajeel by the way?" Lucy questioned.

"Oh, honestly, everything's been great! Gajeel is really a sweetheart." Levy giggled and Lucy tried to imagine the steely boy ever being a 'sweetheart'.

"Well, as long as he's being good to you, he's okay in my book!" Lucy smiled brightly and Levy beamed.

"Hey, Lucy, what _is_ up with you and Natsu anyways?" Levy smirked slightly.

"What did we just talk about? You know the whole 'privacy' thing?" Lucy snapped and Levy chortled once again.

"Well, someone's a little defensive!" Lucy sighed and rested her head in her hands.

"You know, to be honest, I have no idea what's between us. All I know at the moment is that Natsu is one of my best friends, that's about it. Besides, I know what you're thinking and I don't really think Natsu likes me _that_ way anyway. It's hard to get through to him. I mean, take a look at Lisanna- when Natsu and she were younger, Lisanna was basically saying, "Let's get married!" but he didn't even get it! Granted, they were good friends then and still are now but, he could be dating her!" Lucy ranted and Levy looked at her sympathetically.

"You know Lucy, that was just a childhood crush, she was only eight years old crushing on the cute older boy! And did you ever stop to think that maybe Natsu just thinks of Lisanna as a friend? You have to realize that, if Natsu is going to like someone romantically, he's going to show some signs of it! He can't hide that and Lu, you can not tell me that you don't see the way he looks at you." Levy folded her arms across her chest, giving Lucy a pointed look.

"I-I don't know Levy, I really doubt it. I don't doubt that Natsu is capable of having feelings for someone but it's just not me. I've been his neighbor, we're friends, and that's all we'll ever be and that's all he'll ever feel." Lucy ended quietly.

"Man, for someone as smart as you, you sure are sounding pretty, well, stupid." Levy snickered and Lucy frowned at her.

"Geez, you just don't see it! Maybe he is rubbing off on you, you're so oblivious!" Levy stated and then turned facing Master Bob who had started the lecture. Lucy's mind was racing, _there's no way Levy has it right… No way…_

Finally, it was time for lunch, a much-needed break for Lucy since she seemed to be having a mentally draining day. After lunch there was only one class and then that was it for the week, she would be free to do as she pleased for the weekend.

"Hey, Lucy!" Lucy turned quick at the sound of her name where she came face to face with Gray who jogged slightly to catch up to her.

"Hey, what's up Gray?"

"Have you seen Juvia recently?"

"No…. Why? I assume she's probably already in the dining hall." Lucy stated quizzically, usually it was Juvia who was looking for Gray.

"Ugh," Gray sighed, reaching a hand up to his head, "She's been bothering me to no end lately about asking her to the Homecoming dance."

"Oh, I totally forgot it's in a couple weeks." Lucy pondered.

"Yeah, that's the problem, she will _not_ stop asking me about it! It's getting annoying." Gray grumbled and Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Geez, Gray! Just go with her, besides I know you like her you're just playing stubborn."

"I do not like her!" Gray retorted though a blush crept up his cheeks.

"Look Gray, if you're not going to do anything about all this when you _know_ Juvia likes you and you _really_ don't like her, then you need to tell her and give her a straight answer. You can't keep stringing her along like this, it's not fair." Lucy scolded the black haired boy who just scowled in thought.

"I-I guess I could take her to the dance at least…" Gray muttered and Lucy grinned at him.

"Ah, I knew under your cold exterior there was a heart in there!"

"Hey! That was mean." Gray pouted and Lucy sighed.

"Please, go tell Juvia you'll take her, I can't take much more of her 'love rival' business."

"Yeah, yeah…" Gray slumped off in the direction of the dining hall and Lucy breathed a sigh of relief. _Geez, everyone seems to be pairing off this year…_

"Yo, Luce!" Lucy's heat leapt as she heard the familiar voice of Natsu steadily approaching her.

"H-hey, Natsu. Ready to eat?"

"Oh yeah! I'm starving!"

"You're _always_ starving." Lucy mused and Natsu laughed boisterously.

"If it's any interest to you, Gray is actually asking Juvia to the Homecoming dance. I gave him a little guidance of course." Lucy giggled.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about the dance! Wanna go with me?" Natsu casually asked making Lucy trip and Natsu caught her by the arm.

"Wh-what? Did you just ask me to Homecoming?" Lucy stammered.

"Well… Yeah, yes?" Natsu admitted confusedly.

"Um…"

"Yeah, I thought it might be fun since we are friends after all!" Natsu smiled energetically.

"Oh… Yeah, friends."

"Uh, is something wrong? Do you not want to go?" Natsu queried in concern.

"Oh, no, I'd love to go. Yeah, it'll be fun!" Lucy smiled and Natsu shone with delight.

"Okay! Let's go get some food now." Natsu charged on and Lucy shook her head.

"You know, going to Homecoming together is considered a date…" Lucy whispered to a Natsu that was no longer here.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy trudged on towards the cafeteria; _Natsu can be such a clueless wonder sometimes! I never know what he's thinking either and oh my Mavis did I just say I was going to Homecoming with him?_ Lucy felt her face warm under her own thoughts and didn't even notice that her blue haired friend had snuck up beside her.

"Lucy!" Levy popped up scaring the blonde half to death.

"Levy! H-how long have you been here?" Lucy asked tentatively.

"Why, guilty conscience?" Levy questioned with a mischievous smirk.

"Uh, well, no…"

"Well, _that_ is certainly not too convincing, Lu. Could you be hiding something?" Levy pried Lucy playfully.

"Hey, you can't even talk about "hiding" things!" Lucy shot back and Levy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, okay. But, why are you lurking about in front of the lunchroom? I thought that you would've already went in with Natsu, I saw you guys together before." Levy gestured down the hall from where they had previously came from.

"Uh… I guess… He went in before me." Lucy offered but Levy didn't look too convinced.

"Alright, Lu. Let's just go get some lunch, okay? You can tell me when you want." Lucy gave Levy a grateful look and followed her small friend to where they usually sit to eat. Upon entering, the two saw that the rest of their friends had already made it in and were happily eating.

"Hey guys!" Levy called which received multiple muffled greetings.

"Oh yeah! Who are you guys going to Homecoming with? Lucy and I are going!" Natsu queried cheerfully and Gray spat out his drink.

"You guys are what?" Gray gasped once he had gotten his breath back.

"Oh dear Mavis…" Lucy muttered as all eyes fell on her.

"Well, y-yeah. We're going as… Friends." Lucy ended the sentence bluntly and looked down at the ground. She suddenly felt Levy grasp her hand under the table and give her a sympathetic look; she knew.

"Oh." Erza finally uttered and everyone else looked mildly uncomfortable.

"Yeah, it'll be fun!" Natsu cheered as he munched on his food.

"You're just _too_ smart sometimes, Natsu." Gray sighed sarcastically, shaking his head.

"What?" Natsu scowled.

"Lucy is still Juvia's love rival…" Juvia whispered to Gray though everyone could still hear it.

"Tch, you're dumb, Salamander." Gajeel huffed, slinging an arm around Levy's chair.

" _Anyways_ , Natsu actually had an interesting topic of conversation, has anyone else planned on going with someone to Homecoming?" Levy questioned and Lucy gave Gray a pointed look; he shifted under her gaze and then cleared his throat.

"Uh, y-yeah. Juvia and I are… Going together." Gray mumbled and Lucy swore that Juvia went into shock.

"Really! How nice." Lucy smiled at him wickedly and Gray looked off into the distance, a slight blush on his face.

"Well, good for you and Juvia." Erza stated pleasantly but was startled by a sudden and very lively Juvia who clung to Gray for dear life.

"Gray-sama, I will be so happy to go with you to Homecoming!"

"Yeah, ye- hey, did you just speak in 3rd person? Did anyone else hear it?" Gray looked dumbfounded causing everyone to laugh.

"Well, we all know that Gajeel and Levy are going together, right Gajeel, you _are_ going?" Erza stared sternly at the gruff boy sitting next to his tiny girlfriend.

"Tch, whatever." Gajeel responded and Levy placed a small kiss on his cheek. He didn't move or respond to it but his face turned beet red causing Levy to giggle

"Jellal and I have arranged to go together as well." Erza stated and the ever-calm Jellal suddenly looked flustered.

"Y-yes." Jellal stammered and Natsu laughed.

"Have fun with that one, buddy."

"What was that, Natsu?" Erza growled.

"Aye! Yes? Sorry, don't hurt me!" Natsu yelped.

"I'm sure I will." Jellal recovered smoothly, his face a mysterious smirk while Erza blushed a bit.

"So, Cana. I hear you and Bacchus are back at it. I'm assuming you guys are going together?" Lucy snickered due to the fact that Cana and Bacchus had been on again off again for a couple years. Cana would never admit it, at least not sober, but she really liked and cared for the guy. Lucy thought they were a match made in a drunkard's heaven.

"Yeah, probably. We're gonna sneak in some nips if you guys want any." Cana grinned slyly, taking a sip from her water bottle.

"Well, then it's settled. We're all going together and getting ready together. I don't want to hear any complaints from any of you. Especially you, boys." Erza specified, giving a piercing glare at Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel.

"Sounds like fun!" Levy agreed and Lucy nodded her head.

"Yes, Juvia is quite excited!" Juvia approved, still clinging to Gray's arm who, surprisingly, had not tried to get away yet.

"Excellent. Jellal and I will be attending a meeting now, see you all later!" Erza bid them a goodbye and she and Jellal proceeded out.

"Yeah, a meeting in each other's pants." Cana snickered but her assumption wasn't too far off as the group watched at the last second, Erza and Jellal intertwine hands.

"Oh, well, that wasn't unexpected but I am kind of caught off guard, I didn't think they were actually together." Lucy contemplated as the others took the sight in as well.

"She is not going to live this down!" Natsu guffawed.

"And _you're_ not going to live if you make fun of her." Lucy warned causing Natsu to shut up. _I guess everyone seems to be actually dating. Except for me. I am not dating, we are friends._ Lucy thought sarcastically as she picked at her food. Levy then got up, gave Lucy a tight hug and whispered, "We'll talk about it later.", as she left with Gajeel. Lucy smiled at her in thanks once more and then watched them go. Soon after, Gray left with Juvia basically riding on top of his back and Cana sauntered out leaving Natsu and Lucy alone.

"I, uh, suppose we should probably go to class." Lucy indicated seeing as they both had chemistry together.

"Yeah, sure!" Natsu responded cheerfully and the pair headed off towards the hall.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Natsu caught Lucy off guard with his question and she knew her voice would falter.

"No, I'm fine! Really…"

"C'mon, Luce." Natsu pleaded.

"It's really nothing you need to worry about Natsu. Let's just go to class." Lucy ended the conversation and sped up, reaching the classroom before the pink haired boy. Taking her usual seat, she took out her notepad for the beginning of class; they usually started with a lecture followed by a lab. The lab is where Natsu would more than likely set something on fire; Lucy believed he had an inner pyromaniac waiting to surface.

"I just want to make sure you're okay." Natsu whispered to her as he took the spot next to her.

"Natsu, I appreciate it, really, but I'm fine. Like I said, it's nothing that you need to worry about." Lucy shuffled papers aimlessly to busy herself. She wasn't surprised that Natsu had picked up on her attitude but she wasn't going to outright tell him that, " _Hey! Guess what? Homecoming is like, a date thing, you know? And, everyone else is going as a date, not as friends. Do you know what that means?"_ Lucy huffed to herself and Natsu gave her a worried look, his eyebrow creasing. Eventually class started with another droning allocution about elements and how they work together and what their lab experiment was to be that day. Naturally, when they got to the lab, Natsu somehow set a beaker on fire and he was, yet again, banned from touching Bunsen burners for about a month. Lucy was happy when the final bell rang and she was free for the weekend. Erza had pulled a few string with their schedules, with her being class president and all, and managed to get them all senior privileges as a last period class. This meant, instead of going to another hour and a half of boring teachings, they all got to leave early and relax.

"Ah, thank goodness we're done for the week!" Lucy exclaimed as she walked with Natsu back to their cars.

"Damn straight. Hey, you're still coming over tonight, right?" Natsu enquired hopefully and Lucy smiled.

"Of course! I wouldn't miss hanging out with _just_ Wendy, would?" Lucy teased.

"You know you love coming over, don't even lie." Natsu poked out his tongue and Lucy laughed.

"I'll see you at home!" Lucy waved to him as she climbed into her car. Usually she and Natsu tried to spend time together every Friday night and this Friday was no different in that aspect except that her father was out of town with Igneel and Lucy didn't want to spend the night alone. So, Natsu and Wendy decided that she was going to spend the night at their house; Lucy had spent the night before but she couldn't help feeling nervous this time. _Geez, what is wrong with me? It's not like you like him or anything…_ Lucy thought to herself but she knew she was also lying to herself. _Well, you know he doesn't like you like that, that's for sure…_


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy sighed as she finally gathered herself to go over to the neighbor's estate. Both she and Natsu lived in rather large houses; they had their parents to thank for that. Lucy would've stayed at home but it got pretty lonely when she was left at home by herself. No matter how friendly the maids and service people were, the house was big and quiet. So, she bid them farewell and packed an overnight bag and walked the trail that led to the Dragneel residence. Natsu's house was a second home to her; she spent so much time there and made so many memories. Reaching the front steps, Grandeeney greeted her with a cheerful smile and welcomed her in.

"Ah, hello Lucy! Dinner is just getting served, Natsu and Wendy are waiting for you." Lucy beamed at her brightly and headed to the dining room after she dropped her things in the spare room. Ever since Lucy had started to go to Natsu's house, she had gotten a permanent room, more or less, in between Natsu and Wendy's rooms. As she rounded the corner, she was met with enthusiastic welcomes from the Dragneel siblings.

"Lucy, I'm so glad that you could come tonight!" Wendy cheered; the little blue haired girl giggled happily.

"I'm happy you guys are having me! Dinner smells delicious Mrs. Dragneel." Lucy grinned at the pink haired woman. Lucy thought it was intriguing that Natsu actually looked related to his stepmother; everyone was a family here.

"Yeah it does! I'm starving!" Natsu declared, cheerfully piling his plate with chicken and steamed vegetables. Lucy and Wendy ate more carefully than the ravenous young man before them yet, Natsu was still eating by the time they were finished. Suddenly, a blue flash of fur flashed by the corner of Lucy's eye and in no time, a little cat was perched on her lap.

"Oh, hi Happy! I missed you too." Lucy praised the cat with pets as he purred loudly, circling her lap, and finally settling down in a ball.

"He loves when you come by." Natsu blinked at her as he eventually finished his meal. It was a mystery to Lucy how he could stay so fit while eating so much.

"Lucy, oh you have to help me pick out what to wear for Homecoming! I'm so excited but I'm really nervous, what's it like?" Wendy fretted.

"Don't worry it's really fun! Come on, let's go see what you have to choose from." Lucy smiled down at the younger girl, "Thank you so much for dinner, Mrs. Dragneel!" Lucy called into the kitchen where she was washing dishes.

"You're welcome dear, anytime!"

"Hey, what are you guys doing without me?" Natsu whined as the two girls passed, Happy in Lucy's arms.

"Are you really going to enjoy picking out a dress for Wendy to wear?" Lucy questioned, rubbing the cat under his chin.

"Well… I could help! If Happy's going I should be able to too." Natsu was pouting once more and Wendy and Lucy rolled their eyes at each other.

"Alright, well, let's go you big baby. Wendy, I'm so excited that you'll be at Homecoming this year before we graduate!" Lucy exclaimed, following Wendy up to her room.

"I know! I wanted to go to one with you guys for so long."

"Yeah, well, you better just be going with Chelia… No boys…" Natsu grumbled.

"Geez Natsu, lighten up! She can do what she wants. If you're going to be like this then go to you room." Lucy pointed to the door across the hall.

"Don't worry, Natsu, I'm just going with my friends." Wendy assured her older brother and he seemed to relax.

"Well, alright but if I see Mest near you I'm going to kick his ass." Natsu stated bluntly, frowning at his own thought. Wendy's face flushed as she turned to open her door, leading the trio through.

"You don't need to worry about that Natsu, Mest graduated like two years ago, he can't even be there." Lucy sighed though she knew why Natsu was weary, Mest was older than she and Natsu yet had always shown a sort of "fondness" towards Wendy.

"Anyways, here are the dresses that I have to choose from. I know that the dance isn't for another couple weeks but I've been trying to figure out what to wear for ages!" Wendy gestured to the multitude of gowns she owned. Lucy placed Happy on her bed who curled up and promptly fell asleep while Natsu shuffled his feet in the corner. Wendy had several dresses to pick from but Lucy advised that for homecoming, the dress should be simple and cute, no need to fuss. She rifled through dress after dress, pondering on what would look good and what accessories Wendy could wear while Wendy looked mildly overwhelmed. Finally, Lucy picked up the perfect dress, in her opinion.

"Ah, this is so adorable! Wendy, you _have_ to pick this one!" The dress Lucy clutched in her hands was pink chiffon that fell just above Wendy's knees. The top was fitted, the bottom had ruffles cascading around the skirt loosely, and it came paired with matching sleeves that sat snug just below the young girl's elbows.

"It's actually as adorable as you, Wendy." Lucy stated truthfully and Wendy blushed.

"I-if you say so, Lucy! I really like this dress anyways." Wendy agreed.

"I can curl your hair up and you can put a bow in it and it'll look just amazing!" Lucy gushed and then suddenly gasped, "I almost forgot! I went shopping the other day and still have the dress that I'm going to wear, let me show you!"

"Oh, please do!" Wendy exclaimed as Lucy rushed to her bathroom to change quickly. As Lucy emerged, Wendy gasped in delight; Lucy's dress was a gold and black, off the shoulder little thing. It fit Lucy's body tightly and ended about mid thigh; the top, where the gold shone brightly, sparkled when Lucy turned and moved.

"So, what do you thi-" Lucy stopped midsentence in embarrassment. "Oh, N-natsu, I forgot you were in here!" Her hands flew up to her flushed face in an effort to hide her discomfort.

"You look-" Wendy started.

"Beautiful." Natsu finished only to look shocked by his own words and went back to shuffling his feet while Wendy giggled profusely.

"I'll be… In my room when you're done." Natsu stammered, scooping up Happy, and scrambling out of the room.

"I think Natsu likes what he sees." Wendy snickered mischievously while Lucy was positively red. "You look really pretty though, Lucy!" Wendy offered in between chortles.

"Wendy, you devil…" Lucy groaned as she headed back to the bathroom.

After Lucy had changed out of the dress and into her pajamas, she stayed and chatted with Wendy about the dance and school for a while until the both grew tired. Wendy eventually drifted off and Lucy sleepily headed towards Natsu's room to say goodnight. Lightly tapping the door, she was greeted with a rather disheveled looking Natsu whose hair was sticking up more than usual.

"Hey, Natsu, I'm going to go to bed soon so-" Lucy was cut off by Natsu's rumbling voice.

"Sorry, Luce, do you want to go with me to Homecoming as like… You know, a date… Date?" Natsu scratched his head, looking unsure with himself. Lucy's mouth fell open slightly as she struggled to form an answer.

"Uh-um, well, s-sure i-if that's what you want…?"

"Um… Yeah, I'd like that." Natsu answered, his eyes tired but bright.

"Well, now you have to wear a tie that matches my dress." Lucy stuck out her tongue, trying to recover with humor and Natsu smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you weirdo." Lucy rolled her eyes, turning to go to her room.

"And you know, when I asked if you wanted to go with me as a friend, I totally meant a "date friend"." Natsu called.

"Yeah, you're _so_ smooth, Natsu." Lucy shot back and she could basically feel Natsu's cocky grin on her back. "You better figure yourself out, _weirdo_." With that, Lucy closed her door, hearing Natsu yell back retorts about her "being the weirdo" and that he "doesn't need to figure anything out" and that "he is _so_ smooth". Lucy just laughed to herself though her heart was fluttering like mad, what had changed on this night between she and Natsu, and was it for the best?


	5. Chapter 5

"He, you, wait, what?" Levy spluttered as blonde had finished her story. Lucy and Levy had had plans to spend the weekend together and go shopping and Lucy decided to slip what Natsu had asked her.

"Yeah, he figured it out himself but, I'm still not really sure if it changes anything to be honest." Lucy confessed, pulling at the edge of her skirt in uncertainty.

" _Well,_ I think I've seen it all now! I can't believe _he_ was the one to figure this out on his own! No assistance!" Levy was still flabbergasted and Lucy frowned.

"Geez, Levy, give him some credit! He's not a total idiot."

"Oh, I'm sorry Lu. Of course he isn't I'm just surprised you know?" Levy apologized and Lucy's gaze softened.

"Yeah, me too. But like I said, I'm just very unsure as to what this means. It could just mean we're going like everyone else- as dates. I mean, it doesn't really mean anything's different, it's not like we're actually _dating_." Lucy rambled on and Levy scowled.

"Lucy, I'd say that it's a huge _something_ that he specified that he wanted to go _date_ and not as just _friends_ anymore! That means he understands the difference and it means he _likes_ you!" Levy accentuated 'like' while smirking causing Lucy to turn her head in embarrassment.

"You don't know that!" Lucy snapped and Levy giggled, her blue curls bobbing.

"I definitely know that! I'd ask Gajeel to dig into it a little but we both know that won't go to far…" Gajeel and Natsu were friends but were usually as each other throats if they were left alone long enough.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea anyways… Natsu might get word that I'm trying to figure out how he _feels_." Lucy ended sourly. Of course she was happy that she and Natsu were going to the dance together as a date but she couldn't help doubting his intentions.

"Look, don't worry about it right now, okay? We still have a couple weeks left, we have plenty of time!" Levy offered cheerily making Lucy smile.

"How is Homecoming already _this weekend_!" Lucy wailed, "I feel like we were just talking about how much time we have! What am I supposed to do?" Cana, Juvia, Levy, and Erza just stared on in sympathy as Lucy had a minor breakdown.

"Look, Lucy, my dear," Cana slurred, "What you've gotta do is just hop on his d-"

"Cana!" Erza cut her off sharply as Lucy blushed furiously.

"Get 'er done with." Cana finished, a mischievous smile on her lips.

"Cana that is not helping…" Lucy whimpered.

"Well, have you talked to Natsu much lately?" Juvia asked in a kind tone. She had been much nicer to Lucy ever since Gray had asked her to the dance and especially once she found out that Natsu had asked her as a date.

"No! I've been avoiding him like a baby! I haven't really had much of a conversation with him lately…" Lucy admitted shamefully.

"Well, that's going to make it even worse if you don't talk to him, Lu! He's Natsu, you guys are best friends." Levy smiled encouragingly, rubbing Lucy's shoulder.

"I know, I know…"

"Lucy, you aren't in this alone. If Natsu needs a good talking to well, I believe I can arrange that." Erza cracked her knuckles, a dangerous gleam in her eyes.

"Ah, that's okay Erza! I-I'll let you know if he needs one though, thanks." Lucy answered back quickly.

"Very well." Erza nodded and Lucy let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, one more week left, it'll be okay Lucy." Levy smiled. The rest of the week flew by for Lucy, which was the exact opposite of what she hoped for. The thought of the dance that Saturday made her stomach churn; of course she was thrilled to be going, it was her last Homecoming but she couldn't help feeling nervous. She had never gone with a date to the dance before let alone Natsu, her best friend whom she'd known since she was a little girl. As helpful and sympathetic her friends were being they didn't fully know how she felt. This was going to be a big thing for her and she had no idea how the damn pyromaniac felt. No sooner was Lucy fretting, she felt a light tap on her shoulder knocking her out of her trance. Gasping she quickly spun around and was met face to face with none other than the boy she was worrying about, Natsu.

"Hey, can I… Talk to you?" Natsu nervously questioned, his voice wavering.

"U-um, yeah of course." Lucy faltered, distressed even more about what he might say.

"I feel like things have been kind of… Weird between us lately." Natsu finally breathed out and Lucy squirmed.

"Yeah…"

"I… I just want you to know that…" Natsu trailed off, looking past Lucy and then back at her once more, "I just want you to know that you mean a lot to me, okay?" Lucy was taken aback and very flustered; she had not expected that to come out of Natsu's mouth.

"Y-you mean a lot to me too, Natsu."

"I just wanted to let you know that." Natsu's gaze was serious, his body slightly inclined towards Lucy making her feel hot, she often wondered why Natsu always felt unnaturally hot. "And, I think we're going to have a good time this weekend, I-I'm really glad you're going with me…" Natsu's face inched closer to Lucy's and she could've almost screamed at the proximity.

"M-me too, Natsu…" Lucy, unbelievably, felt herself leaning in towards Natsu, _what the hell am I doing?!_ Suddenly, Natsu pulled away, cursing under his breath.

"Damn…" As soon as the word was uttered, Levy rounded the corner, catching sight of the pair.

"H-how did you know she was coming? Why does it seem like your hearing is always impeccable…" Lucy murmured the rest more so to herself and Natsu just simpered.

"Catch ya later, Luce!" He waved his hand and walked out to the parking lot, Lucy watched his back as he went off.

"Geez, you can almost feel the sexual tension out here! What the heck were you guys up to?" Levy startled Lucy out of her thoughts; she had forgotten her tiny friend was on her way over.

"To be honest, I don't know but I feel like I need a shower." Lucy breathed out in astonishment and Levy looked at her interestedly.

"Don't let Cana catch you like this, you know she'll have something inappropriate to say." Levy tittered as she and Lucy made their way out to their cars.

"Levy, I feel like this weekend is going to be a disaster."

"Lucy, this weekend will be a beautiful disaster." They shared a look and then departed ways. _How am I supposed to even go home now? Natsu's going to be home… Right next to me…_


	6. Chapter 6

The first thing Lucy did when she got home was take a shower, like she said she was going to. A cold, _cold_ shower. She was utterly confused by how her day had ended, more so, what made Natsu change his attitude all of a sudden. _Was he trying to kiss me? WAS HE GOING TO FREAKING KISS ME?!_ What made the situation even worse was the fact that, of course, Natsu was just next-door, Lucy felt trapped. Homecoming was tomorrow night and she was completely, to put it plainly, freaking out.

"It's okay Lucy, you'll be fine! Everything is fine… All you have to do is make it out of here and go to Erza's house tonight without Natsu seeing you! Of course… That's easier said than done since he lives next-door…" Lucy mumbled to herself, scrubbing furiously at her hair. She and the other girls were supposed to go stay at Erza's house that night so that they could get up tomorrow, have a nice morning breakfast, and get ready for the dance together.

"SHIT!" Lucy practically shrieked.

"Lucy? What was that, what's wrong?" Lucy heard her father's voice call from out in the hall.

"O-oh, nothing dad! Sorry!" Lucy yelled back, mentally cursing herself. As she heard her father's footsteps retreat, she resumed talking aloud to herself, "I forgot I need to pick up Wendy…"

Lucy had packed an overnight bag with all the essentials and everything that she would need for tomorrow night. Breathing a heavy sigh, she waved a goodbye to her father and made her way over to the Dragneel residence where she knew Wendy would be eagerly waiting. Reaching the front steps, Lucy tentatively knocked on the door and this time Igneel, Natsu's father, answered the door.

"Ah, Lucy my dear!" The man bellowed. Igneel was an enormous man though physically fit, just as his son was. He had dark red hair that stood in hectic directions again, just as Natsu's did. It was uncanny the resemblance Natsu had with his father; Igneel just looked like a more brawny, scruffy looking Natsu, it had always made Lucy smile.

"Hi Mr. Dragneel! I'm here to get Wendy, she's going to be coming with me to Erza's house."

"Of course, the big dance is tomorrow! That's all Wendy has been talking about, she's very excited to be going with you girls. Just keep an eye on her." Igneel winked and Lucy smiled back.

"Of course, sir." Lucy assured and Igneel gave the toothy smile that Natsu always wore.

"That being said, Natsu also has been talking quite a bit about the dance as well, I hear you two are attending it together." Igneel smirked as he led her through the house to Wendy's room.

"Ah… Yes, we are." Lucy felt her face heat up as she flashed a quick smile.

"It'll be a good time." Igneel answered quickly, sensing that Lucy felt a little unsure. "Anyways, Wendy should be in here, Grandeeney has been fussing over what she's going to do now that Wendy is going to her first dance. Be sure to take lots of pictures for her!" Igneel advised with a deep chuckle and Lucy nodded happily. He sauntered off and Lucy tapped on Wendy's door to see if the younger girl was ready.

"Lucy!" Wendy exclaimed excitedly, swinging open her door.

"Ready?" Lucy asked with a bright smile and Wendy nodded her head vigorously. "Let's go then!"

"Right! Oh, one other thing… Natsu has all of the boys over… You may not want to let him know you're here." Wendy giggled impishly only to gasp as Natsu swung open his door.

"Lucy!" Natsu called out happily.

"Oops, sorry." Wendy apologized with a small smile and Lucy sucked in a breath and laughed lightly.

"Hey, Natsu! I hear you have the guys over." Lucy mused.

"Yea- hey, guys, Lucy's here!" Natsu turned and hollered back into his room.

"Oh geez…" Lucy regretted saying anything as Gray, Gajeel, and Jellal joined Natsu as the doorway.

"Tch. Hey, bunny girl, I hear you and Natsu were going to mak-" Gajeel started but was violently punched backwards by Natsu and effectively cut off. Gray just smirked well bidding her a _'sup'_ and Jellal greeted her kindly and formally which put her a little more at ease.

"Heh, anyways…" Natsu rubbed the back of his head nervously and Lucy looked down at her feet.

"Uh… Shouldn't we go, Lucy?" Wendy tugged at her hand, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, right, let's go Wendy!"

"Hey, uh, where are you guys going? I was going to see if you wanted to hang with us." Natsu asked with concern.

"Geez, nosey much?" Lucy teased, "We're going to stay over at Erza's and get ready at her house tomorrow for the dance. Now, I'm sure you guys are welcome to come but, I doubt you want to." Lucy smiled evilly, "Except for Jellal of course; you're the most civil anyways." Lucy directed the last to the blue haired boy who chuckled.

"Ugh, _fine_." Natsu whined, his bottom lip pouting, Lucy couldn't help but find him completely adorable.

"You are _such_ a baby, Natsu." Lucy rolled her eyes, waved by to Gray, Jellal, Natsu, and a very pissed off Gajeel who now had a lump where Natsu had struck him, and led Wendy to her car.

"Whew…" Lucy breathed out and Wendy glanced at her sympathetically, "Let's go to Erza's now before she kills us!" Wendy looked alarmed and Lucy just snickered at the poor girl's expense. Lucy was relieved to finally make it to Erza's house; she'd finally feel at ease, at least for twenty-four hours. The redhead answered the door with a big smile and bright eyes.

"Come, come, I have prepared us some strawberry cake!" Erza gushed and Lucy laughed at Wendy's expression; she still wasn't completely used to Lucy's friends. As they were ushered through, they were greeted by the rest of the girls who were, of course, eating Erza's cake and also showing off their dresses for the next night.

"Ah, Lucy and Wendy! We're so glad you guys are here!" Levy hailed, jumping up in excitement. The two quickly got settled and Wendy soon got used to Cana's ways of drinking and perverted self, and Erza's extremism as well as Juvia's… Unique personality.

"Oh, Wendy, let's see your dress!" Levy exclaimed and Lucy smiled encouragingly.

"Oh, well, okay…" Wendy pulled out the dress bag that held her pink dress, revealing it to the rest of the girls who admired how beautifully it was.

"Oh, you'll have a wonderful time at the dance with us this year." Juvia smiled.

"Yeah, do you have a hot date?" Cana questioned, her brow arched and a devilish smirk on her lips.

"Well, no…" Wendy admitted,

"And she does _not_ need one to have a good time, Cana." Erza intervened.

"Of course not! You'll have tons of fun with us." Levy agreed. They continued on, showing each other what dress they'd wear and eating strawberry cake. Erza's dress was a tight fitted, short, black dress that was off one shoulder. It had a low-neck line but nothing too revealing; she finished it off by accenting it with lapis lazuli jewelry. Cana's dress was a backless, red dress with a scooped neckline. It stayed tight and ended above her knees with silver jewels bordering the collar. Juvia's dress was blue, as she always seemed to be drawn to the color; it was designed with blue lace as the neck, which then turned into a flowing blue garb. It ended just below her knees and was fitted at the waist; the color started light at the top and finished with an ombre of a deep blue. Lastly, Levy's dress was an adorable yellow piece that complimented her personality quite well. It was off one shoulder as well with a sweetheart neckline; to one side, the fabric was cinched with silver, sparkly starburst pattern. As the dress moved down, it fanned out into a soft, bell like skirt that spun out when she twirled. Lucy thought they were all going to look amazing and she was, undoubtedly, excited about the night. Even though she was highly nervous about what was going to happen between her and Natsu, she looked on the positive side, _maybe this will be good… Good for both of us._ Wendy was the first to fall asleep after settling down on one of Erza's large sofas; Lucy smiled at the blue haired girl, she was the sister Lucy never got to have. As the other girls quietly talked, Cana seemed to have an evil idea blossoming in her mind.

"Why don't we play a game?" Cana suggested.

"What game, Cana?" Erza asked wearily.

"Truth or dare." Cana stated simply and everyone rolled their eyes.

"What are we in grade school?" Levy scoffed.

"Fine, I'm just curious so I'm going to ask the questions anyways." Cana huffed. "So, Lucy, did you and Natsu make-out or what?"

"Levy, did you tell them?" Lucy yelped.

"No!" Levy cried out in equal surprise.

"Ah, so there _is_ something going on!" Cana rejoiced.

"Damn it…" Lucy cursed.

"Did, Lucy and Natsu do something? Juvia is curious as well."

"No! Nothing happened." Lucy assured them firmly.

"Yeah… I'm not buying, guess we'll see tomorrow."

"Cana, if Lucy doesn't wish to tell us then she doesn't need to." Erza reasoned and Cana rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. _So_ , Levy, have you and Gajeel, ya know?" Cana nudged Levy in the arm suggestively.

"Oh my Mavis, Cana, that's personal!" Levy squeaked out.

"But have you?" Cana asked once more.

"I-I'm not t-telling!" Levy was beet red and clearly uncomfortable. Lucy sympathized with her poor friend, Cana could be the devil.

"Ugh… You guys are no fun! And you totally have, I can tell." Levy gasped as Cana continued, "Erza, are you and Jellal an actual thing now? And you can't really deny it, we all saw you holding hands the other day."

"Damn. Well yes, I guess you could say we are a _thing_." The ever-calm Erza was now flustered and very pink in the face.

"Aw, good for you two, Erza!" Lucy praised kindly and Erza seemed to stop squirming under the scrutinizing gaze of Cana.

"I'm just asking what we're _all_ thinking!" Cana insisted and the rest finally broke out into laughter.

"I don't know why we hide any of this from each other anyways, it doesn't last very long." Lucy admitted, wiping her eyes.

"Juvia likes having friends to talk to." Juvia inserted, a happy little smile on her face.

"That's true, we're all friends anyways." Levy nodded.

"But, Cana…" Lucy began, gaining the brunettes attention, "That being said, we all know you're totally in love with Bacchus!"

"Wha- n-no! Psh, _me_ being _in love_? You've got a screw loose, Lucy!" Cana stammered and Lucy guffawed as the rest of the girls joined in.

"Oh, we all know, Cana." Erza added, her mouth quivering from holding in a giggle.

"I-I am not!"

"Don't start what you don't want finished!" Lucy sang out and Cana scowled.

"Yeah, whatever, you love Natsu!" Cana grinned, a challenging look on her face.

"Just admit you love Bacchus!"

"Admit you love Natsu then!" The two girls stared each other down until they broke out into fitful laughter.

"Oh, tomorrow will definitely be a night to remember." Levy chuckled.

 **A/N: Sorry for all the describing of dresses and what not, I just wanted to be sure you knew what the dresses looked like! I feel like they were a little OOC but I hope you like the chapter anyways**


	7. Chapter 7

The group of girls had gotten up early to go to breakfast; Erza was always the one to suggest eating out, she never had gotten to as a child since she had been moved around in foster care so much. Lucy didn't blame her nor did she ever complain about going out to breakfast; Lucy had always had the luxury of getting anything she could've hoped for so she didn't want to spoil it for Erza, she also enjoyed seeing Erza happy, Lucy thought she was too serious for her age sometimes. They had decided to go Mirajane's restaurant; Mira was Lisanna's older sister and she had a diner called, _Soul's Takeover Restaurant_. Mira was the sweetest person in Lucy's eyes and she definitely held her as a role model. Mira and Lisanna's older brother, Elman, also worked at the eatery as quite the chef; all the Strauss siblings seemed to have a knack for making delicious food. The Strauss siblings were left by their parents one day and were never to be heard from again, Mira, being the eldest, took care of her younger brother and sister and she was doing a fantastic job. Lucy admired her bravery, not to mention she and Mira had become quite good friends over the years. The group quickly got situated and studied the menu to order.

"Hmm, I never know what to get when we come here… Everything is so good! Don't tell Mira I said that…" Erza muttered; Erza and Mira were good friends though they always had quite the rivalry, much like Gray and Natsu.

"I love the French toast, it really is amazing. Oh, that's right, Wendy, have you ever been here?" Lucy asked the young girl seated next to her.

"Well, actually I've been here once with my mom but that was a while ago. They do have really good food from what I can remember and I think I saw Mirajane. If she's anything like Lisanna I'm sure she's super sweet!"

"Oh, she is, you'll love her! I'm sure she'll come over eventually to say hi." Levy added, finger tapping her chin in thought while looking at the menu. The waitress made her way over and to everyone's delight it was Lisanna who was working the morning.

"Hey, Lisanna! Got stuck working the morning did you?" Cana questioned the younger girl in a friendly tone.

"Oh, hey everyone! Yeah, sis is short on staff today so I said I'd work the morning." Lisanna smiled, her short white hair tucked behind her ear.

"Are you excited for the dance tonight? Did you hear, Juvia and Gray-sama will be attending together! Lisanna, who are you going with?" Juvia queried and Lisanna chuckled at Juvia's antics.

"Yes, I did hear you two were going together, that should be fun! And of course Levy and Gajeel, you two are so cute! Lucy, I hear you're going with Natsu, am I right?" Lisanna smiled politely, turning to Lucy.

"Ah, y-yes we are." Lucy smiled, still unsure as to how Lisanna felt. Lucy knew it was for nothing, Lisanna had liked Natsu when she was a little kid but she couldn't help but feel that if she had never moved next door to Natsu, he and Lisanna probably would be together by now.

"That's so cute!" Lisanna gushed which surprised Lucy, "You know, he really likes you whether he knows it or not." Lisanna winked causing Lucy to blush. "Oh, sorry Juvia, you asked who I was going with! I'm actually going with Bickslow…" Lisanna looked away shyly.

"Oh, really! I see you two spending a lot of time together." Levy smirked.

"Just be careful, Lisanna, he is older." Erza advised causing everyone to giggle.

"Erza, he _is_ in our grade. He's not that much older, besides he seems alright." Cana stated.

"Don't tell me you've started to worry for me Erza!" Lisanna teased causing Erza's face to flush in embarrassment.

"Don't worry, we'll all be together anyways!" Lucy assured both Erza and Lisanna.

"Oh, that's right, would you want to come and get ready with us for tonight later?" Erza asked enthusiastically, "We'll be getting ready at my house."

"That sounds great! I'd love to." Lisanna smiled, "Now, what would everyone like for breakfast?" After everyone ordered, the group settled into a comfortable chatter when Lucy felt her phone alert go off, a message from Natsu.

" **What are you up to right now?** " The message read.

" **At breakfast with everyone from Erza's, why?** " Lucy sent back, confused as to why Natsu wanted to know where she was.

" **Ooh, what breakfast place?** " Natsu inquired.

" **Why, did you want to come?** "

" **Just… Curious.** " Natsu sounded suspicious to Lucy who squinted her eyes at her phone screen.

" **Yeah… You sound just curious...** " Lucy wrote back sarcastically.

" **Well, see ya soon!** "

" **What? What does that mean? Damn it Natsu, are you going to crash our breakfast!?** " Lucy typed back rapidly but got no response from Natsu.

"Damn." Lucy whispered, _I'm not ready to see him yet… I need to wake up first…_ Levy looked at her curiously but Lucy just smiled back at her. Their food arrived rather promptly and they began to eat peacefully that is until Lucy saw Natsu walk in and nearly choked on her meal.  
"Natsu! What are you doing here?" Lucy blurted out in shock.

"I figured you'd be here, Luce!" Natsu grinned widely, waving to them.

"Good grief Natsu…" Erza murmured as she delicately ate her omelet. The rest went back to eating, not particularly bothered by Natsu's guest appearance as he settled down on the other side of Lucy.

"Why are you here, you know you're going to see me tonight." Lucy asked in genuine confusion, she hadn't thought he'd actually show up.

"I wanted to see you." Lucy was taken aback by the simplicity of his answer and was unsure what to say.

"O-oh, well, okay." Lucy stuttered out, "Are you going to eat anything?"

"Nah, the made breakfast for me at home so I'm okay." Natsu answered back but then suddenly turned his head slightly, catching a glance at Lisanna who was making her way back to their table.

"Is everything okay here?" Lisanna questioned receiving nods of approval. "Oh, hey Natsu!"

"Hey, Lisanna, what's up?" Natsu asked politely. Natsu and Lisanna were still good friends but Lucy couldn't help but feel that Natsu never knew what to saw to Lisanna.

"Oh, nothing much. I'm excited for the dance tonight! I hear you and Lucy are going together." Lisanna winked once more at Lucy.

"Yeah, we are. We going as like a, uh, date…"

"Yeah, that's what you usually do for Homecoming, silly. I'm going with Bickslow."

"That guy is weird, Lisanna!" Natsu fretted.

"Oh geez, calm down! You're weird but Lucy is still going with you." That comment caused Lucy to burst into a small fit of laughter.

"That is true, Natsu." Lucy agreed, grinning at Lisanna.

"Hey!" Natsu objected but Lucy just rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for everything, Lisanna! It's all great! Let Mira know you guys are all doing a wonderful job." Lucy addressed the white haired girl who nodded quickly.

"Yes, Juvia loves her breakfast!" Juvia agreed, munching on toast and jam.

"Thanks guys! I'll be sure to let Elfman and Mira know." Lisanna assured them and walked off in the direction of the kitchen.

"I am not weird Lucy." Natsu crossed his arms, pouting at Lucy causing her to scoff.

"Yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night Mr. I-break-into-peoples-windows-instead-of-using-a-door."

"You sneak into her window, Natsu?" Wendy squeaked, eyes wide.

"Wha- n-no, it's not like that Wendy! Don't tell dad." Natsu hissed through gritted teeth.

"No, it's when he's coming over. For some reason he refuses to use the front door…" Lucy sighed. "So, yeah, that's pretty weird Natsu."

"Sounds like an invasion of personal space. Does someone need to be taught a lesson?" Erza growled making Natsu gulp.

"No ma'am!" The rest of breakfast was rather uneventful though peaceful. It was always nice to visit Mira's restaurant; she had come over and talked to them for a while about the dance and how excited she was to see all of them dressed up.

"Well, I suppose it's time to continue with our day." Erza announce, standing up from her seat. The rest followed suit; Lucy bid Natsu a goodbye while he pouted but promised that she would see him later of course. As they were all leaving, Lucy caught sight of Natsu speaking to Lisanna alone by the bar and couldn't help but feel a spark of jealousy.

"Something wrong, Lucy?" Wendy asked curiously.

"Oh, no, nothing!" Lucy assured the bluenette next to her and followed the rest out of the restaurant.

"We need to be there in an hour! An _hour_ and we're still not all ready! We need to get a move on everyone, we cannot be late!" Erza agonized, continuously going around to everyone and making sure they were getting ready speedily.

"Hey, calm down Erza! We'll be ready in time." Lisanna giggled, her powder blue dress flowing around her knees.

"We have plenty of time, besides, when we're done we need to go and get the boys and make sure they're all ready." Levy pondered and Erza almost literally froze solid.

"You're right, the boys! They're not going to be ready in time!" Erza wailed, "I'm going to kill all of them!"

"Oh, great. Levy, you gave them all death sentences." Cana scoffed and Levy made an apologetic face.

"We're all almost ready anyways, we'll head over there in like twenty minutes, is that okay?" Lucy asked the group and got a series of agreements.

"Gray-sama and I will be the most beautiful couple there!" Juvia stated to no one in particular seeming to be in her own little fantasy.

"Hey, Lucy?" Wendy prodded Lucy tentatively.

"Huh? What's up Wendy?"

"Well…" Wendy started off in a whisper, "Don't tell Natsu but, I'm actually going to be attending the dance with Romeo Conbolt. He asked if I wanted to go as friends and I said okay. I know what Natsu is going to think but it's not like that, I promise! I really just like Romeo as a friend."

"Oh, Wendy, that's okay! Don't worry about Natsu, I know you and Romeo are good friends and he seems like a good kid. The dance is about having fun, it's really nothing to worry about!" Lucy comforted her, as Wendy seemed distraught.

"Are you sure? I know Natsu is really protective… But I told my mom and she was okay with it." Wendy admitted and Lucy smiled encouragingly at her.

"Go have fun Wendy! I've got Natsu under control." Lucy gave her a thumbs up and Wendy breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Lucy!" She sighed out, hugging Lucy tightly.

"Cana, you are _not_ bringing that much alcohol!" Lucy heard Erza scold the brunette who was shoving multiple small bottles into her clutch.

"Erza… It's okay." Cana just cooed, slipping another down the front of her dress.

"Oh my Mavis, Cana!" Erza rolled her eyes, "You are going to get in trouble!"

"Oh, it's not all for me, Bacchus wanted some too."

"You two really are a match made in… Well, some sort of heaven." Levy frowned.

"Cana, maybe lighten the load a little bit…" Lucy recommended in concern.

"Eh, don't worry about it, it'll be cool." Cana gave her cocky smirk and synched up her bag. Lucy sighed and shook her head, "Don't do anything like that…" She told Wendy who just nervously laughed.

"Will she be okay?" Wendy worried.

"Oh, she'll be fine, Cana handles her alcohol pretty well actually."

"Okay, let's go please, everyone in a car!" Erza shouted over the chattering.

"Come on girls, I can take some of you in mine." Mira called from the doorway having appeared from outside. Lisanna, Juvia, and Cana headed for Mira's car while the rest of them headed for Erza's larger vehicle. Wendy sat in the front with Erza; Lucy hadn't wanted her to be crushed in one of the backseats after Gajeel, Natsu, and Jellal crammed in. Both cars eventually pulled up to Natsu's house where the boys had been hopefully getting ready. Lucy felt nervous to get out of the car, _why am I so anxious? It's just Natsu, there's really no need to be worried…_ Lucy started to feel self conscious in her tight gold dress. _What will Natsu think? He already saw it but what if he feels awkward about going with me? Will he think I'm pretty? Why am I thinking about that! We're just friends… I think…_


	8. Chapter 8

Lucy felt a cold sweat envelope her, her palms were clammy as they reached Natsu's front door. What the girls were not expecting was what they were greeted with at the front door. A sighing Igneel answered the girls' knocking and ushered them in leading them to Natsu's room where havoc was wreaking.

"Have fun girls." Igneel smirked over his shoulder and stalked off. What they saw in front of them was Gajeel, Gray, and Natsu, nose to nose in an argument. Poor Jellal was stuck in the corner attempting to calm the trio down.

"What the hell?" Lucy exclaimed out loud.

"Erza! Thank God you're here." Jellal gasped, his usually cool exterior essentially shattered in the moment.

"Jellal, what exactly is going on here?" Erza asked, her voice near livid.

"Gray where the hell are your clothing?" Cana gasped as Levy covered Wendy's eyes.

"Oh my God…" Levy shook her head, closing her eyes in distaste.

"Here we go…" Cana whispered as they could almost visibly see Erza's last straw break away.

"ALRIGHT ENOUGH!" Erza roared, effectively causing the boys to stop and realize the girls were all there. "We need to be at the school in _twenty minutes._ I swear to Mavis if all of you aren't dressed and ready to go in _five_ I will have all three of your heads on poles, _understand_?" The malice in Erza's voice cut through them like a steel blade and for once that evening, they were actually still and quiet.

"Yes, ma'am!" Gajeel, Gray, and Natsu managed to choke out as they scrambled to get their dress clothes on.

"Gray-sama doesn't need clothes, it's okay!" Juvia called, clearly not reading the mood. While the girls waited, Grandeeney and Igneel came out to take pictures of everyone.

"You all look so beautiful! Are you sure you can control these boys?" Grandeeney asked in an amused tone.

"We got it." Lisanna winked, putting a thumbs up.

"I knew they were unruly but jeez, they take it to the extreme." Mira giggled while fixing Lisanna's hair.

"Don't worry Mrs. Dragneel, they'll be perfectly good for tonight otherwise we'll just feed them to Erza." Cana joked earning a scowl from their red headed friend.

"We're ready!" Natsu called from his room, beads of sweat rolling down the boys' foreheads.

"Do you all have some time to take a few pictures with the boys?" Grandeeney questioned.

"I think we should have plenty." Erza supposed but then again no one could really say no to Grandeeney. Wendy and Natsu took a lovely picture together much to their parents delight causing Lucy to smile widely. She knew her father would have been here tonight too but he was working on a big case so she couldn't fault him for that, she knew he was trying his best. Gajeel agreed to take a few pictures with Levy but not without grimacing until Erza threatened him, then he smiled. Natsu came to stand next to Lucy; she could feel his overwhelming body heat as soon as he approached her.

"Hey, Natsu, nice of you to finally be ready." Lucy teased but her breath caught in her throat as she took a closer look at him. Lucy knew he cleaned up well but she didn't remember him cleaning up _this_ well. He wore a black dress coat with matching slacks, a white dress shirt, and a tie matching her dress. His tie hung slightly loosened, his hair was its usual disheveled mess, and his coat swung open rather than being formally buttoned like Jellal's was. His hand passed through his thick pink hair as he finally made eye contact with her; Lucy felt unable to say anything else.

"Y-yeah sorry… You look…" Natsu trailed off slightly, his cheeks turning rosy, "You look great." He breathed out the last part making Lucy feel like she was actually going to combust.

"You too." Lucy whispered back, barely audible though she knew he would hear it. She was greeted in return with Natsu's famous, cocky smile and a small snicker.

"Hey, grinning idiot in the back, why don't you bring your lovely date and come take a picture?" Igneel called out to Natsu who looked mildly embarrassed while Lucy laughed. Igneel flashed him the same grin he had just given Lucy, it was uncanny. She and Natsu posed for several pictures and then finally were ushered into the two vehicles waiting outside.

"Alright, we _really_ need to go. Now." Erza ordered, slightly frazzled.

"We're on schedule, we'll be okay." Jellal comforted her, murmuring something else in her ear only she could hear; whatever it was caused her to blush.

"Come on Natsu, we're in Erza's car." Lucy directed him to the car. They crammed in the back with Levy, Gajeel, and Jellal while the others packed into Mira's.

"Quit touching me, Salamander." Gajeel growled.

"What makes you think I'd want to _willingly_ touch you?" Natsu hissed back.

"I swear if you guys start fighting again I'm going to punch both of you in the throats." Levy huffed, causing the boys to give her reproachful glances.

"That's a little harsh, isn't it shrimp?" Gajeel snickered a _gihi_ after which made Levy glower successfully shutting him up.

"Seriously, you had one thing to do which was get dressed… How could you not manage that? Jellal was the only one ready!" Lucy scolded Natsu who was to her left while gesturing to the blue haired boy who had regained his imperturbable composure.

"Well first Gray-" Natsu started but was cut off.

"No, I don't want to hear it!" Lucy shot back.

"But then, Gajeel-!" Natsu tried to protest but Lucy clamped her hand over his mouth.

"We're going to have fun tonight, we don't want to listen to anymore bickering and, oh my Mavis Natsu, that is disgusting!" Lucy gasped as she ripped her hand away from his mouth.

"What happened?" Erza shouted in concern.

"He freaking licked my hand!" Lucy cried, wiping it on his pants.

"Natsu, that's gross." Wendy disciplined her older brother from the front seat.

"Worth it." Natsu snickered whilst Gajeel also was holding in a smirk. Lucy breathed out a sigh of relief as she saw the school come in to view.

"Finally! I feel like we're babysitting… I'm sorry you have to deal with this, Jellal." Levy sympathized the blue haired boy next to them who smiled amusedly.

"It's alright, someone needs to."

"Tch, actin' all high and mighty…" Gajeel grumbled under his breath while Levy rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I really can't wait to go in, I love dancing!" Lucy squealed in delight, clasping her hands together.

"I'm so excited to go in too! I hope Romeo likes dancing as well." Wendy agreed then suddenly gasped. "Oops!"

"What do you mean _, Romeo_?" Natsu questioned, his eyes squinted.

"We're just going together, that's all."

"Wendy, you don't need to be going with boys!" Natsu whined.

"Yeah, Romeo seems like a punk." Gajeel agreed with Natsu for once, pulling a disapproving face.

"Geez, do you guys even _know_ Romeo?" Lucy asked, bewildered by their scorn.

"Man, you guys are way over protective…" Levy sighed.

"I'll be fine, I promise! Romeo is really nice… Besides, mom already knows, Natsu." Wendy assured the pouting young man in the backseat.

"Nobody tells me anything." Natsu griped, his arms crossed.

"You don't need to worry about Wendy." Lucy turned to Natsu, reassuring him. Natsu seemed to have started to sweat again as he tugged at his tie, glancing anywhere but Lucy.

"O-okay." He exhaled out as they finally parked.

"Tch, sucker for a pretty girl." Gajeel whispered to Levy making Natsu's face turn red from annoyance and embarrassment. Happy to be out of the cramped car, Lucy followed the rest over to where Mira had parked so they could join Juvia, Lisanna, Cana, and Gray and head into the school. They were quickly joined by Bacchus and Bickslow who found Lisanna and Cana and soon after, Romeo came and greeted Wendy with a corsage.

"See, she's fine, how cute is that?" Lucy gushed as she watched Wendy blush and accept the flower thankfully.

"Huh, whatever. He better not try anything funny." Natsu huffed, jutting out his lower lip in disapproval.

"Hey, Natsu, Lucy! I'm going to go with them, okay?" Wendy called over to them, seeking approval. She was with Romeo and her best friend Chelia, and a few other underclassmen.

"Of course, Wendy! Have fun and be careful! Meet up with us later!" Lucy yelled back with a smile.

"Romeo…" Natsu's voice rumbled, scowling at the boy. "Have fun." Natsu finally begrudgingly agreed and nodded to the young man.

"Don't be so rude, you know he looks up to you." Lucy rebuked.

"Yeah, I know. But he's with my sister and I don't want him to do things with her that… I might do, I guess." Natsu responded uncomfortably.

"Uh… W-what's that supposed to mean?" Lucy asked hesitantly, her face feeling hot.

"Nothin'." Natsu brushed it off, his stern face quickly replaced by a smile. "Shouldn't we catch up with the others?" Lucy responded by nodding vigorously; she was beyond excited to get inside- it was their last Homecoming after all and she wanted to make the best of it. The cluster of friends were greeted by teachers who stamped their hands after they signed in and they were informed once they were in, they were not to leave until the dance was done for safety reasons. Once inside the ballroom, Lucy gasped in approval; the dance's theme was _Under The Stars_. There were twinkling fairy lights hung from the ceiling and doorways; glitter would occasionally rain down upon them. Some of the lights would fade in and out creating a dull glowing that surrounded the hundreds of students present.

"This reminds me of when my mother would take me out into the backyard of our old home and lay out a sheet. We'd spend hours outside just looking up at the stars…" Lucy sighed blissfully. "They did a really nice job decorating." Natsu smiled affectionately down at her, grasping her hand and guiding her along with the rest of their friends. Loke greeted Lucy once they reached the main dance floor; he was as suave looking as ever.

"Lucy, you look beautiful as always." Loke smired, eyeing Natsu who was frowning by her side.

"Thanks Loke, you don't look to shabby yourself." Lucy giggled, tugging on his pink tie.

"You know, maybe we should go dance…?" Loke trailed off, gesturing to the others who were already swaying to the beat.

"I don't think so buddy." Natsu cut in, "Sorry, Lucy's here with me."

"I see, very well." Loke smirked once again and Lucy embraced him but not without whispering in his ear, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Helping you out." Loke murmured back with a rumble of laughter.

"Go dance with Aries you idiot." Lucy chuckled warmly while Loke blushed but then regained his composure.

"I knew the tie would give it away. Later, Lucy." Loke turned and waved to them.

"That guy is so weird. It gets on my nerves." Natsu glared at him through slit eyes.

"He's a good friend, Natsu." He and Lucy finally made their way to the group they came with. Cana and Bacchus were sharing the little bottle of alcohol that she had slipped down the front of her dress all while managing to heavily make out.

"I see they're already gone." Lucy sighed, gesturing to the two drunken lovebirds.

"Yeah, that didn't take long. I think they've already finished off half of Cana's stash within the past twenty minutes." Levy guessed.

"Gray-sama, will you please dance with me!" Juvia begged, her blue eyes wide.

"I don't really dance…" Gray looked off into the distance and Lucy frowned.

"Really, what about that dance off you had with Cancer? You seemed pretty into it." Lucy sneered at the loophole and watched Gray fidget.

"Well…"

"Yay! Gray-sama will dance with Juvia!" Juvia cheered.

"Hey, Lu, we're going to go and dance! Erza and Jellal disappeared somewhere a little while ago but come find Gajeel and I when you guys are ready!" Levy suggested excitedly as she and Gajeel disappeared into the crowd.

"Okay! We will!" Lucy called back. Before Lucy knew it, her mind had gone back to breakfast that morning and she suddenly asked, "What were you and Lisanna talking about at breakfast this morning, Natsu?"

"Huh?" Natsu grunted in confusion and they a light bulb seemed to go off in his head. "Oh, yeah… Um, it was nothing, really!" He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Oh… Okay…"

"It's nothing you need to worry about, I promise." Natsu suddenly stared at her intensely making her blush furiously.

"Okay, I-I believe you."

"Are you blushing, Miss Heartfilia?" Natsu practically purred, tilting her chin up to him.

"W-what makes you so confident all of a sudden?" Lucy stammered, she was confused as to why Natsu kept going into the confident, smooth persona. She didn't understand how one minute he was stumbling over his words and blushing and then next… He was acting like Loke.

"I don't know, I guess we'll find out." Natsu shrugged.

"What does that even mean? You're being so confusing today." Lucy answered back exasperated.

"Why don't we go dance? You tried teaching me that one time, remember?" Natsu suggested, pulling her hand in the direction of their classmates.

"Um, o-okay?" The pulsing music that had previously been reverberating through the room gradually came to an end and the first slow song of the night came on with a peaceful melody.

"Come one, teach me again." Natsu murmured, leaning his head closer to Lucy's face.

"Okay." She managed to squeak out. Lucy guided Natsu's footsteps just as she had done a year or so ago. The sound of the music seemed to cradle around them; Lucy caught a brief glimpse of Gajeel and Levy in a close embrace, swaying to the music. For such a gruff guy, Gajeel really knew how to treat Levy well and for that, Lucy was appreciative. She suddenly gasped at what she saw next.

"Oh shit! Natsu look, Gray is _kissing_ Juvia! Oh my God!" Lucy temporarily strayed from her dance lessons and leered at their two other friends.

"Didn't expect that…" Natsu said quietly to himself and then turned his gaze onto her own making her excitement for the couple falter. "Shouldn't we be a bit closer with this type of dancing?"

"Uh, well, I guess-" Lucy sucked in air quickly as she was taken by surprise. Natsu pulled her in close, his hand on the small of her back.

"Like this?" Natsu questioned.

"You're being… Different."

"That's mean." Natsu slightly pouted, his face had inched closer to hers.

"I didn't mean it like that…" Lucy trailed off and then abruptly felt Natsu's forehead rest against her own.

"I just want you to know that you're really important to me." Natsu whispered, his nose brushing the top of hers.

"You keep saying that…" Lucy was barely audible; shivers were coursing down her spine.

"Because it's true, Luce." Natsu admitted once more, using his finger to tip her head upward. Lucy then noticed droplets of sweat near his hairline and a light blush had made its way onto his face.

"Who's blushing now?" Lucy teased lightly as they rocked in rhythm to the song. "Natsu…. What's going on with… Everything?" Lucy boldly asked, shocking even herself and making Natsu clearly gulp.

"I…" Natsu was suddenly cut off and Lucy felt disappointment spread through her body like a wildfire.


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh my, look what we have here!" Cana stumbled over to Natsu and Lucy speaking loudly while Bacchus held her up slightly. "Aren't you guys _so_ _cute_!" Lucy felt her face heating up as Natsu gently pulled himself away from her.

"Cana…" Lucy began, quite disappointed that the brunette had interrupted what she and Natsu were talking about.

"I think we're disturbing them." Bacchus brashly whispered to Cana making Lucy sigh.

"You two better be careful, people will start thinkin' you're a couple with those kinds of faces!" Cana giggled mischievously and then walked out of the ballroom towards where the refreshments were.

"Sorry…" Lucy turned to Natsu, apologizing.

"S'okay." Natsu murmured. Lucy noted that the song still had some time left to it and hastily grabbed Natsu's hands.

"C'mon, let me teach you some more, kay?" Natsu nodded eagerly as she led him through the steps of their slow dance. Once Natsu seemed to get the hang out things again, he swiftly pulled Lucy closer to him once again.

"Do you wanna know what Lisanna and I were talking about this morning?" He suddenly asked in a hushed voice.

"Uh… Well, if you don't want to tell me, you don't have to."

"We were… It was about _you_ , Lucy." Natsu admitted, turning his head slightly.

"W-what about me?" Lucy stammered, ready to get defensive if need be.

"I-I know you still worry about Lisanna having feelings for me or if I have feelings for her but… I just want you to know that neither of us does. We're just really good friends, okay? Lisanna doesn't want you to think of me when you talk to her, there's nothing between us. She likes being your friend too." Lucy was taken aback by what Natsu was saying and she had to admit, she felt quite embarrassed by the whole situation. She knew she was being slightly petty about being kind of jealous of a childhood crush.

"What prompted this discussion?" Lucy asked in a small voice.

"You mean a lot to me." Natsu quietly responded.

"You keep saying that but… What does it mean?" Lucy was somewhat frustrated at this point because she didn't want her emotions toyed with, she wanted a straight answer.

"You see what Gray and Juvia are doing?" Natsu motioned to the pair where Gray was whispering something to a wide-eyed Juvia. "Or Gajeel and Levy?" Lucy glanced at her best friend who was still sharing a loving embrace with Gajeel. "That's… What I mean, I guess." Lucy felt her heart flutter, she couldn't really believe that this could actually be happening, it was like something she had written in her journal, a story that she had made up. She felt shaky and unsure of herself, Natsu was never one with words but it was what he didn't say that spoke the loudest.

"I guess I always kind of have, you know? Seems kinda silly that I'm telling you all this now, in the middle of a dance. It's kind of… Kind of…."

"Cliché?" Lucy offered, stifling a giggle.

"Yeah. Thanks for agreeing by the way." Natsu smirked sarcastically. "I don't know Luce, I just feel like I've felt this way even when I wasn't aware I felt this way, if that makes sense. And, it's okay if you don't want to be anything more than what we have now, I'd be more than happy with that. I just want you to know that you are _so_ important to me and I'll always be there for you." Natsu finished looking unsure of himself as they stood still though their hands were still interlocked. The soft music faded out and it went back to the loud, pulsating music from beforehand effectively making Lucy sigh and Natsu to look doubtful. Lucy decided to bring the conversation somewhere else for the moment and silently led Natsu to the outskirts of the ballroom and found an edge of the wall where it wasn't unbearably loud.

"I think that it was a fateful encounter that we ended up meeting each other, is that cliché enough for you?" Lucy giggled causing Natsu to beam. "You've made me really happy over the years, Natsu. I know it's kind of silly of me to still think about you and Lisanna when you were kids, I mean, I wasn't even living next to you then so how should I know what you guys were like? I guess I've just gotten so used to having that one person around that I can always count on, who I can always go to if I need help, and I really didn't want that taken away from me. I was too busy worrying about that to realize that both of you had moved on from that years ago. Now that this is all happening, something I really never thought would actually happen, no offense," Lucy lightly laughed, "It's almost surreal. You've gotten so confident in yourself that I'm really almost at a loss for words. But I can say that I don't think I'll be content with just keeping our relationship the way it is now… I-I want what you want."

"You know, I always kind of figured we were more than just neighbors, Luce." Natsu flashed his cocky grin and Lucy rolled her eyes.

"So… What do you want." Lucy played, wanting him to actually say it out loud. Natsu leaned in close making Lucy think he was going to out right kiss her then and there. However, the pink haired demon in front of her swooped down close to her ear, his lips brushing her earlobe.

"You're mine." He uttered in a growl that made Lucy shutter. Lucy wondered how he could go from the bubbly dork that she knew and loved to this dark, sexy man in the blink of an eye. Natsu's eyes flashed with mischief and Lucy gulped in a breath of air.

"Oh really?" She breathed out; Natsu tilted her head up ever so slightly, their breath mingled in the same air space.

" _Yes_." Natsu smirked devilishly once more then bent his head down, his lips millimeters from Lucy's. Suddenly, Natsu placed a tiny kiss on the tip of her nose, snickering like he had gotten away with the greatest tomfoolery.

" _Natsu_!" Lucy whined as he danced around slightly. "You're so _weird_!"

"No, I'm not! You've always been the weird one!" Natsu shot back. "Even Happy thinks so."

"Happy's a cat!"

"I _smart_ cat." Natsu corrected, grinning from ear to ear while Lucy rolled her eyes once more.

"Wanna have some fun with this?" Lucy inquired feeling devious.

"With what?" Natsu questioned in puzzlement.

"Well, it's not like Levy and Gajeel told anyone they were dating, nor did Erza and Jellal… So, why do we have to? It'll be nice to have some privacy, right?"

"Oh… you think we're dating…?" Natsu gasped in mock astonishment and Lucy scowled.

"Don't be mean!" Lucy complained though she herself was trying not to laugh.

"I think," Natsu slung an arm over her shoulders as he led them out to the refreshment tables, "That, that is a great idea. Plus I want to make fun of the ice bastard without being reprimanded right away." Natsu chuckled.

"Ooh, such a big word!" Lucy teased and Natsu frowned.

"Hey, shut up!"

"I'm kidding of course." Lucy winked at him and he flashed a wink back.

"Hopefully we can keep this going for a while," Natsu started, but the following came to a whisper for only her to hear, "Because you're just too beautiful, I don't know how long I can wait." Lucy shivered once more at his words.

"I guess we'll have to have a personal bet as well- to see how long one of us can last." Lucy smirked, giving him a sidelong glance through lidded eyes.

"Just don't look at me like that and I could probably last a few days." Natsu gasped slightly making Lucy snicker; _I don't think I've ever been this happy in my life._


	10. Chapter 10

Lucy felt electric as Natsu led her to the refreshments table though she was careful to scan the area first to make sure none of their friends were out there as well. She managed to spot Cana and Bacchus stumbling back onto the dance floor and she shook her head in mirth of the pair. As they finally reached the table, they each grabbed a cup of water and gulped it down. Truthfully, Lucy had gotten pretty warm dancing in between the bodies of her classmates and had gotten quite thirsty. Natsu had three or four more glasses before finally wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and turning to her.

"Hey, how come you're always so hot?" Lucy questioned curiously.

"Are you flirting with me?" Natsu shot her a grin and Lucy rolled her eyes.

" _No_ , that is not what I meant! I mean, your body temperature, it always seems so warm you know?"

"I dunno, guess I've always been like that. My dad is the same way. The doctors say it's nothing that's harming our health but our body temperatures don't stay at a cool 98 degrees like you people," Natsu snickered as Lucy scowled at him. "Nope, we stay around a toasty 100 or 101 degrees. I don't know why but it's just how we were born."

"That's actually pretty interesting. I was starting to think that you constantly had a fever and it was starting to hurt your brain and that's why you don't make the best decisions all the time." Lucy joked and Natsu mocked anger.

"You are so mean, Lucy!" Natsu whined and stuck his tongue out at her and Lucy flicked his nose.

"Geez, looks like Natsu still needs some lessons in flirting." Gray sauntered over, directing the comment in Natsu's direction.

"Shut up you stripper." Natsu hissed back.

"Ooh, good one Natsu! I've _never_ heard that one before." Gray's voice was laced with sarcasm. Lucy noticed Juvia standing off to the side though with Gray's arm still clutched in her grasp.

"So, have you guys been having _fun_ so far?" Lucy tried to ask innocently but she emphasized the 'fun' a little too much.

"What are you talkin' about?" Gray muttered, slightly turning his head to hide his reddening cheeks.

"Yeah, you guys seemed to be having _quite_ the time out there." Natsu jabbed, visibly trying to hold in giggles.

"J-Juvia and Gray-sama are having a wonderful time." Juvia stammered, her fair skin turning slightly pink in discomfort.

"I'm sure you guys are." Lucy winked at her blue haired friend and Gray let out a loud sigh.

"Maybe you guys should get a room." Natsu barely got out without choking on laughter.

"Maybe you two should!" Gray shot back, he and Natsu glaring at each other, their foreheads nearly pressed against one another.

"Hey, it's no problem! I'm happy for you two." Lucy mediated, not wanting to take the teasing any further.

"Yes, Juvia is quite happy." Juvia quietly admitted and Lucy smiled at her.

"At least I can kiss a girl." Gray growled at Natsu.

"All right you're askin' for it you punk!" Natsu's hand formed a fist but Lucy grabbed his arm before anything else happened.

"Alright, alright. We'll see you guys inside!" Lucy smiled at the pair and dragged Natsu off in the opposite direction. "Why are you letting it get under your skin, Natsu? You have the upper hand anyways."

"Yeah, I know but sometimes he really gets under my skin." Natsu grumbled.

"You mean _all_ the time." Lucy laughed and Natsu regained his usual grin. "Let's go back in and find the others. There's plenty of time for more dancing!"

"Lu _cy_ ," Natsu groaned, "Do we _have_ to dance?"

"You seemed to be having fun before." Lucy mused as she continued to pull him back into the ballroom.

"Yeah, I can handle dancing in small amounts but we still have a few _hours_ left!"

"Oh, Natsu! Quit being a baby." Lucy scolded; they were eventually met by Levy and Gajeel near the outskirts of dancers.

"Hey, are you guys having fun?" Levy asked in a bubbly tone while Gajeel still sported a scowl.

"Yeah, _lots_ of fun!" Lucy agreed. "Hey, did you see Juvia and Gray?"

"Oh my god, yes! I can't believe Gray actually kiss her. I think I'm in shock." Levy gushed and Lucy giggled while the boys were relatively silent.

"How much more time we got?" Gajeel muttered to Natsu.

" _Three hours_." Natsu stressed back to him and they both simultaneously groaned.

"Quit complaining!" Levy rebuked both Natsu and Gajeel.

"Have you guys seen Jellal and Erza lately?" Lucy queried having not seen their two friends in some time.

"Yeah, I think they went out to get drinks a little while ago- Oh wait, here they come." Levy finished, waving to the pair who were walking back to them.

"There you are." Erza stated calmly.

"Hey, Erza! Are you and Jellal having a good time?" Lucy asked.

"Oh yes, it's turning out to be a wonderful night!" Erza exclaimed, her eyes bright.

"It is a good evening indeed." Jellal nodded, smiling at Erza. Lucy then spotted Wendy happily twirling with a group of her friends and smiling as she made eye contact with Lucy.

"Hey Wendy!" Lucy called above the music.

"Hi Lucy, hi Natsu!" Wendy answered, briefly breaking away from her friends to venture over to them with Romeo.

"How are you liking your first homecoming?" Levy questioned the younger girl.

"Oh, I love it so much! I don't think I've ever had this much fun!" Wendy exclaimed, her cheeks tinted red from dancing.

"I hope you're behaving yourself." Natsu grumbled out and Wendy sighed while Romeo shifted uncomfortably.

"Y-you know, Natsu, Wendy and I are just friends… I'd never do anything to, you know, make her uncomfortable…" Romeo rubbed the back of his neck nervously, his black hair flopping into his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. As long as you guys are having… _Fun_." Natsu sighed and crossed his arms.

"Ah, well I'm really happy that you're having a good time! It's nice to see you again Romeo! How are you liking homecoming?" Lucy asked curiously and gave him a warm smile. This seemed to relax the younger boy and he happily started to chat back with the group.

"It's pretty cool I mean, I've never really danced before but… I guess it's not too bad!"

"You look like you're more fun than these two." Levy giggled and gestured to Natsu and Gajeel.

"Quit your complainin', shrimp…" Gajeel pouted slightly and Lucy realized she definitely didn't like to see Gajeel pout… It turned out to be slightly disturbing on the brusque young man.

"If you want to request a song you can go as the DJ up front, Wendy." Erza advised and Wendy lit up.

"Oh, that's so cool! I'll have to let Chelia know, thank you Erza!"

"Well, we'll let you get back to your friends but come find us anytime you want to, okay?" Lucy smiled at the blue haired girl as she nodded vigorously.

"Of course!" Wendy led Romeo back to where they had come from and disappeared into the crowd.

"You think I'm no fun?" Gajeel practically growled at Levy who gulped.

"I w-was just kidding, Gajeel…"

"C'mon, I'll show you ' _no fun_ '." Gajeel whisked Levy away with a devilish smirk on his face. They were an odd pair but Lucy thought it was more like they were oddly perfect for each other.

"Guess they're off again." Lucy commented and turned to realize Gray and Juvia had joined them.

"I see you two have become quite fond of each other." Erza mentioned to Gray and Juvia flushed.

"I-I don't want to start this again…" Gray mumbled looking at the ground.

"Is Gray-sama ashamed of Juvia?" Juvia gasped as her eyes started to glisten.

"Wha- n-no!"

"Good job Gray, you made her cry." Natsu jabbed.

"I didn't mean it!" Gray stammered, trying to cheer Juvia up.

"Gray, do you need to be taught a lesson?" Erza leered at the black haired boy, her hands on her hips.

"Agh, you guys are the worst…" Gray huffed and then tilted Juvia's chin up so her lips met him for a few seconds and then released her. Juvia looked delirious while Gray was trying to downplay what he had just done but was clearly being taken over by embarrassment.

"Aw, you guys are so cute together!" Lucy squealed in delight.

"True. Well done Gray, it was a long time coming." Erza nodded in approval. "Shall we dance?" Jellal bobbed his head in agreement and led Erza to dance.

"Nice work, man." Jellal called over his shoulder giving Gray an impish grin.

"Ugh, whatever…" Gray moaned but then loosened a bit when Juvia intertwined her fingers with his.

"Why don't we _all_ go dance instead of standing around making fun of each other? It is a dance after all…" Lucy pointed out, grabbing a hold of Natsu's arm.

"If we _have_ to…" Natsu griped but followed Lucy without hesitation. In an instant, Lucy was drawn back into the beauty of the ballroom and the decorations that adorned every inch of the large room. The twinkling lights provided a soft light throughout the hall and created a perfect halo effect around everyone. Lucy managed to sneak a glance at Natsu only to have her heart thud in realization that he was staring back at her with a smirk on his face. He got close to her and whispered, "Like what you see?"

"You wish." Lucy hissed and spun around to the beat of the song.

"It's okay, I know I'm pretty… _Hot_. You said that, didn't you?" Natsu purred, obviously proud of himself.

"Oh, you think you're so clever?" Lucy smiled, bringing herself closer to his body. Embracing him loosely, she crept her hands to the small of his back and heard his breath catch in his throat. Lucy inwardly snickered because she knew she was in control at that moment. She brought one hand back around and tugged on his tie slightly so he brought his face closer to hers; a serious look plastered on his. "Maybe, you are _hot_? Are you feeling okay?" Lucy played.

"Better be careful, Luce…" Natsu whispered, bringing his face closer. "There are people around, they might see…"

"Maybe I… I want them too…" Lucy stammered slightly, unsure of where this was going. _Is he going to kiss me? I've never kissed anyone before, what if I mess up? What if he doesn't like it?!_

"Oh, m'god!" A drawling voice sounded from behind them and the two sprang apparent. "Oh no, we've broken them apart! Bu' you two should be gettin' a room." Natsu and Lucy turned to see a slurring Cana once again and a tipsy Bacchus.

"Ah… Cana. Are you having a good time?" Lucy asked nervously and Cana gave her a mischievous glance.

"I hope you guys use protection!" Cana blurted out loud enough for several people to turn and briefly look in their direction.

" _Cana_! You've gotta be quiet! And be careful, enough with the drinking!" Lucy scolded, trying to divert the attention from her and Natsu.

"Psh, we're fine!" Cana garbled, " _I'm_ more worried about you two getting out of your pants!"

"O-okay Cana, you're done in here. Bacchus, _please_ take care of her until we leave.

"No problemo, Lucy." Bacchus flashed her a smile.

"Hey, that means no more drinking!" Lucy called and he just smirked.

"That's okay, we're all out." Bacchus call over his shoulder and Lucy shook her head. Lucy turned back to Natsu whose eyes were darting around the room. When he was done and looked satisfied, he finally looked back at Lucy, his expression stony and determined.

"Lucy…" Natsu murmured, pulling her face close.

"N-Natsu, what about everyone?" Lucy stammered but then felt Natsu press his forehead against hers and smile.

"Don't worry, I didn't forget. Just… Thank you. I'm having a really good time." Natsu gazed at her. Lucy just pulled him into a tight hug swaying to the beat of the song once more.


	11. Chapter 11

It was almost ridiculous how fast everything had happened since the beginning of the school year. The dance marked just two months into the first semester; they all had an entire school year stretched out in front of them. Lucy thought it was almost laughable at how cliché the whole ordeal was. Lucy couldn't help wondering what the chances were that she and her friends would all end up together… Literally together, all at once. She felt herself start to worry that maybe the reason that she and Natsu were dating now was because they both felt the pressures of everyone else around them getting together.

"Hey, Natsu? Are you sure you're ready for this… You know…?"

"Ready for what?" Natsu glanced down at her in confusion and Lucy's brow creased.

"You know, us being together?" Lucy worried, her hands finding the hem of her dress, nervously tugging on it.

"Wha- Why are you all of a sudden so unsure?" Natsu looked dumbfounded, he forehead scrunched up.

"Well… I just don't want you to feel pressured or anything just because everyone else is doing it…"

"Luce! Why would you think that? That was never a thought in my mind… I don't want you to think that because you've always been special to me and you know I don't care about what everyone else is doing." Natsu stated looking concerned. Lucy relaxed a bit, she knew she was being silly about the whole thing and it was reassuring knowing Natsu felt the way he did.

"Thank you." She smiled at him widely.

"You're so weird… But it's okay, I like it." Natsu snickered as she scowled.

"I am _not_ weird. Would you quit saying that!"

"Scary Lucy is making an appearance tonight!" Natsu gulped in faux fear, shielding his face with his arms.

"Shut up!" Lucy glared while stifling laughs. The night was winding down as the dance was coming to an end. The last song was soon played and they all gathered together once more. It was almost always a slow song that they ended with; Lucy didn't mind, it made dancing more intimate rather than a bunch of sweaty people jumping around to the music. Though they were all together, each pair was absorbed in their own moment. Lucy felt Natsu clasp her hands in his gently and pull her closer to his body.

"My lady." Natsu directed to her impishly; Natsu always found a way to make her smile and she gladly accepted his offer to dance. Even though they were trying to keep their relationship a secret, at least for now, Lucy rested her head on Natsu's chest and fell into a comfortable, slow step. He wrapped his arms around her torso and rested his head on top of her own. Lucy caught a glance from Levy who gave her a knowing look; her blue haired friend could barely contain her beaming smile. Lucy mouthed the words 'shut up' over to her and Levy broke out into giggles causing Gajeel to eye her curiously.

"Just so you know," Natsu whispered to her in a serious tone, pausing a few moments before continuing one, "this is the last time for a _while_ that I go dancing."

"You are so _mean_! And a big liar because you've totally been having a good time." Lucy countered back at him as he grinned.

"Of course I have, I'm just kidding. But seriously… I may need a break for a few… Forever." Natsu snickered and Lucy just batted at his chest.

"Whatever you big baby." Lucy allowed herself to relax further into Natsu's embrace as he aimlessly rubbed small circles on her back.

"Look at you two! You guys are too cute." Lisanna suddenly appeared startling the pair. Lucy felt her cheeks flush and Natsu stiffened in surprise.

"Oh, hey Lisanna, did you have a good time?" Natsu asked casually and the white haired girl nodded furiously.

"Oh, definitely! Bickslow and I had a great time, I'm probably just going to head over to his place afterwards with Mira and Elfman to go hangout with Laxus and Evergreen. I hope that's okay since I know we were all going to spend the night together! Did you guys have fun tonight?"

"Oh, don't worry about it, have fun later!" Lucy regained her composure and reassured the younger girl. "We've had a good time as well, I'm happy to hear that you and Bickslow had a good night! I'm really glad we all got to go together before we all graduate… I can't believe this is our last Homecoming." Lucy stated nostalgically.

"I know, I don't know what I'm going to do without all of you!" Lisanna fretted looking genuinely worried.

"Look after Wendy, that's what you can do." Natsu smiled at her and Lisanna smiled back brightly.

"Of course. Hey, Lucy," Lisanna gestured for her to come closer so she could whisper to only her, "I'm really happy for you and Natsu by the way. I always knew you two would be together in the end." Lisanna giggled as Lucy looked back at her astonished.

"How did you know…" Lucy wondered and Lisanna let out a chortled.

"I don't know how more of them aren't questioning you two because it's almost painfully obvious! But really I am so happy! You really deserve each other." Lisanna affirmed and Lucy searched her expression for any form of dejection or ruefulness but she was met with nothing. Lisanna was indisputably happy for them and that made Lucy fill with a sense of joy.

"Thank you, Lisanna, really. I… I think in the past I've been a little senseless about the whole thing… I think you know what I mean and I am sorry for that…"

"Don't apologize, Lucy. I understand and really, I don't blame you. If I were in your shoes I wouldn't know what to think either but I want you to know now that I am truly happy. You and I are friends and I'm really thankful for that!" Lucy gripped Lisanna suddenly in a tight hug and Lisanna returned it equally.

"Thank you." Lucy repeated once more.

"Well, I think they're just about to end. I suppose we should rally everyone up to meet at the cars!" Lisanna cheerfully announce. "I'm gonna go get Bickslow, I'll see you guys again in a few minutes!" She called over her should and Lucy nodded.

"Well, am I allowed to talk now?" Natsu smirked, standing behind Lucy.

"Geez, you act like we _told_ you not to speak." Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Well, as you can see, Lisanna has always just wanted to be friends with you."

"And I never once doubted that. She was always my friend, I was the one being irrational." Lucy admitted wholeheartedly. The lights soon flickered on and people all around them stood squinting at one another, rubbing their eyes at the sudden change in brightness. As suddenly as it began, their last Homecoming dance came to a close sending sentimental emotions through Lucy.

"It's kind of sad that it's over, you know?" Lucy confessed.

"Yeah, I know what you mean but it's not the end. It's just high school, it's really not even the end, it's the beginning." Natsu proclaimed slightly stunning Lucy.

"I suppose you're right. Look at you being all philosophical." Lucy nudged Natsu affectionately.

"Besides, we have plenty of time still."

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks Natsu." Lucy smiled and grabbed his hand as they merged with the rest of their friends.

"Time to head on home." Levy sighed leaning into Gajeel.

"We've still got the rest of the night ahead of us, it'll be fun!" Lucy encouraged the rest.

"Of course. I made extra strawberry cake just for tonight." Erza stated proudly and Jellal chuckled beside her. Bacchus and Cana reached them both looking tired.

"Time to get her home safely." Bacchus muttered, half carrying the brunette.

"Time to get you both back to my house safely." Erza ordered in a stern tone; obviously not approving of what the two had done the entire night.

"Oh, Natsu! I just want to let you know I'm going over to Chelia's tonight, I already told mom." Wendy said as she dashed up to them.

"Alright well, just be careful, who's driving?" Natsu questioned.

"Sherry, you know, Chelia's cousin? She's going to bring us back and she'll drive me home in the morning." Wendy confirmed and Natsu grunted.

"Sounds like a good time, Wendy. I'm glad you had a good time tonight!" Lucy smiled and Wendy looked exuberant.

"Me too! I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

"Would you like us to help with anything when we get back to your house, Erza?" Juvia asked politely and Erza shook her head no.

"I've got everything all set and my parents don't mind that you're all coming over anyways. They're away for the weekend and won't be coming home until Monday." Erza informed them.

"Good, now we don't need to sneak the two drunks inside." Levy joked gesturing to Cana and Bacchus stumbling into Mira's car.

"Oh, dear. Seems like someone had too much _fun_." Mira's brow creased as she helped them in. "Don't worry, I'll get them over to the house safely."

"Thanks Mira." Lucy glanced at her apologetically.

"We'll meet you at my house." Erza instructed and led the rest over to her car. After cramming into Erza's car and much grumbling from Gajeel and Natsu who ended up being on the verge of fighting, they finally made it back to Erza's and Lucy breathed a sigh of relief. She was excited to get into her pajamas and just relax for the rest of the evening. Cana and Bacchus went straight to bed but that was no surprise to anyone while Lisanna and Mira bid them a farewell and headed off to Bickslow's house. Lucy went up stairs to where she left her things and happily shrugged on her more comfortable clothes, washed off her make-up, and threw her hair into a ponytail. It seemed like the rest had the same idea because Lucy was greeted with a group of clean faced, comfortable looking girls.

"Looks like we're all ready for the night." Levy mused as they headed down to the living room. They were met with the boys who managed to all have messy hair and were wearing baggy sweatpants. Gray, of course, was without a shirt once again causing Juvia to shower him with compliments and made the others roll their eyes.

"Would you put some clothes on, Gray!" Erza scolded.

"It's too _hot_." Gray complained, flipping on the ceiling fan.

"Gray's actually right," Lucy turned her attention to Natsu and too her alarm, he too had removed his shirt, "It _is_ too hot."

"Oh my god, will you two please put some clothes on! You're always hot anyways, Natsu!" Lucy gasped.

"Ooh, are you flirting _again_ Lucy?" Natsu toyed with her, a devilish smirk on his face.

"Yeah Lucy, that sounds a little provocative." Gray leered at her.

"Th-that's _not_ what I meant and you know it!"

"This looks like the beginning to a _really_ bad porno…" Gajeel muttered causing the boys to guffaw and the girls to look extremely uncomfortable.

"Gajeel!" Levy scolded.

"Gihi… I'm just stating it how it is."

"No one wants to hear it…" Lucy grumbled feeling her cheeks heat up even more.

"Gray shouldn't have to put a shirt on, he is hot." Juvia folded her arms across her chest.

"You know, it _is_ pretty hot in here." To everyone's discomfort, Gajeel now sported a bare chest, swinging his shirt around his finger.

"This is getting really freaking weird…" Levy yelled out, her cheeks bright red.

"Ah, okay that's enough." Erza shouted looking flustered, her eyes darting to Jellal who was the only one still clad in a shirt. "Please, everyone who is shirtless put one on. This is not Blue Pegasus." Lucy giggled thinking about what Erza had said. Blue Pegasus was a host club at Fairy Tail Academy and the boys that were part of the club were rather extravagant. Lucy had to agree that this looked like a scene that could fit right into the club. The three boys finally put their shirts back on after snickering amongst each other.

"Children. They are children, I swear." Erza shook her head.

"Why don't we continue on with our plans, Erza?" Jellal soothed the red headed girl.

"Right. Let's get cozy and enjoy the rest of our night. I'll bring out the cake!"


	12. Chapter 12

"Great! Now that everyone's decided to put their clothes back on," Erza glared pointedly at the three boys who had just previously been stripping, "We can enjoy some cake and games and stuff!" Lucy smiled as Erza happily brought out her beloved strawberry cake and a variety of other sweets and snacks. She wasn't sure how the rest of the night was going to go, Erza hadn't really told them the plan for the evening but Lucy found herself slightly anxious from the dances' events. She wanted to talk to Natsu more about what was going to happen but she pushed her thoughts to the back of her mind and enjoyed the time she was spending with her friends. Erza put on some music, setting the mood for their gathering. After about an hour or so, Cana and Bacchus sobered up a bit and came back downstairs to join the rest of them.

"What's happening, captain?" Cana giggled as she entered the living room where the friends were gathered.

"Feeling better?" Lucy asked, concerned her friend had had one too many drinks.

"Psh, I'm fine!" Cana assured her while stumbling a bit.

"Hm, no more drinking for you tonight. I mean it." Erza ordered with a stern look over at the tipsy pair.

"Yeah, okay, mom." Cana rolled her eyes and settled herself on the ground. "Ooh, let's play a game!"

"Like what?" Levy queried from her seat next to Gajeel. Lucy was a little weary about Cana's game suggestions; they usually involved embarrassing and or sexual actions that made Lucy uncomfortable.

"Hmm… Oh, I know! Let's play, never have I ever!" Cana beamed and Lucy squirmed in her seat.

"How do you play it?" Juvia asked curiously.

"Well, we go around in a circle, like we are now, holding up all ten of our fingers, and each person asks a questions like, for example, 'have you ever gone swimming'. And if you have gone swimming, or whatever the question asks, you put a finger down. The person who puts all of their fingers down first loses! Of course the questions won't be as innocent as 'have you ever gone swimming', it's time to have some fun in here, right? Just make sure when it's your turn to _ask_ a question, you don't ask a question where you have to put a finger down; kinda defeats the purpose." Cana smirked devilishly.

"Sounds stupid." Gray commented sourly and Lucy could feel herself agreeing with the statement.

"Actually, I think it's a great idea. I do enjoy some deviousness once in a while." Erza snickered, a wicked look on her face.

"But Erza!" Lucy protested, her heartbeat speeding up. "Ugh…"

"Sounds like fun, Luce!" Natsu encouraged her.

"You have no idea…" Lucy muttered.

"I ain't playin'." Gajeel stated bluntly and Levy frowned at him.

"Oh, yes you are! We are all playing." Erza ordered and Gajeel grumbled under his breath but settled back down in the circle of people.

"Are you sure you want to find out things about everyone that you may not want to know?" Jellal questioned Erza but she gave him a wide smile.

"I like knowing everything."

"Geez… This is such a pain." Gray whined.

"Does Gray-sama not want to play with Juvia?  
Juvia asked from his side and Gray sighed.

"No, I guess I'll play… Nothin' better to do."

"Wild." Bacchus snickered from Cana's side, his face set in its usual permanent smirk.

"Cana, let's go easy…" Lucy pleaded.

"Don't you worry your panties off, Lucy." Cana winked at her and Lucy sighed having a bad feeling.

"Alright let's begin, who wants to start off the questions?" Cana enquired and Levy piped up.

"I'll go, I want to see if I understand the game right." Cana nodded. "Okay, never have I ever um… Set anything on fire! Making a fire in a fire pit doesn't count…" Levy stated, keeping all ten of her fingers up. Everyone's fingers stayed up except Natsu's who begrudgingly put down one of his fingers.

"No fair! No one else had to put any fingers down…" Natsu complained.

"Well, no one is as good at setting things on fire as you are." Lucy laughed at the pout on his face.

"Alright, your turn, Juvia." Cana nodded at their blue haired friend who seemed to be pondering her thoughts.

"Hmm… Never have I ever… Mooned anyone with my behind!" Juvia giggled at her own question making a chorus of snickers erupt but also a few groans. Gray flipped down one of his fingers along with Cana. But the most surprising was Erza who put her first finger down.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia gasped.

"W-what? It was a while ago! It was only at them." Gray gestured at Natsu and Gajeel.

"Like that's any better…" Levy held back another laugh.

"Erza!?" Jellal gasped as he stared at her held down finger as if it had assaulted him.

"Sorry, Jellal. It was not one of my finer moments." Erza stated, her eyes closed and her eyebrows raised but her cheeks were tinted pink in embarrassment.

"Alright, guess it's my turn…" Gray heaved a sigh and pondered a bit. "Let's see, never have I ever er… Been cold…?" Gray finished lamely.

"That was stupid!" Cana called as everyone else put a finger down.

"What? I don't get cold…" Gray muttered. "I told you this game was stupid."

"My turn!" Erza smirked, cracking her knuckles and eyeing her circle of friends. "Never have I ever fallen in love at first sight."

"You didn't?" Jellal whispered to her under his breath.

"No, I think you know why since you were so mean to me at the orphanage!" Erza stuck her tongue out at him and Jellal couldn't help but crack a smile. Juvia put a finger down, obviously, along with Lucy, and to everyone's surprise, Natsu.

"Interesting… _Very_ interesting!" Cana snickered out, staring directly at Natsu and Lucy. Lucy felt her face getting hot and shot Cana a scowl which sent her brunette friend into a fury of giggled but thankfully, nothing else was said about the question.

"Your turn Jellal." Erza prompted the blue haired young man.

"Alright, hmm… Never have I ever gone… S-skinny dipping…" Jellal's cheeks were slightly tinged pink in embarrassment but a smile played on his lips. Cana, of course, put a finger down, as well as Erza, Juvia, Gray, Natsu, and Levy.

"Levy!" Lucy gasped at her friend who looked back at her sheepishly.

"Yeah, shrimp, what the hell!" Gajeel scolded, turning to his girlfriend.

"Ugh…" Levy grumbled, her face red.

"A-and you too!" Lucy turned to Natsu in astonishment.

"Eh, it was a one time thing, not gonna do it again. Probably." Natsu grinned at her shamefacedly.

"Ugh..." Lucy sighed; she wasn't particularly fond of this game.

"Alright, alright. Hate to break it to you guys but, your questions suck." Cana's face slipped into a devilish smile. "Time to have some fun! Since I want to have some actual _fun_ in this game, I've decided to sacrifice one of my fingers for my next question."

"Oh no…" Lucy fretted, her eyes staring widely at the ground.

"Never have I ever kissed someone!" Cana belted out, immediately throwing down one of her fingers. Everyone surrounding Lucy flipped a finger down as Lucy felt her stomach churn and her face get hot. More like her face was boiling but that could also have to do with the fact that she was seated next to Natsu. Speaking of Natsu, he was the only other one that _hadn't_ put a finger down.

"Well, well, well… Look what we have here! We have 'kiss virgins'! I mean, I'm sure you're virgins of many things but that's for another time." Cana smirked viciously and Lucy sat there in uncomfortable scrutiny.

"H-hey! So what, we haven't kissed anyone, what's the big deal?" Lucy frowned, folding her arms over her chest.

"It's okay Lu!" Levy offered sympathetically and Lucy felt as though her face was letting off steam.

"It's not like it's a big deal or somethin' that we haven't kissed…" Natsu muttered.

"Well, I have _such_ a handy solution!" Cana exclaimed and Lucy felt an overwhelming sense of dread. "Kiss each other! I mean, it won't mean anything, just some practice since you guys are _just_ friends, right?" Cana waggled her eyebrows as Lucy and Natsu both took sharp intakes of breath and stole glances at each other.

"Are you serious!" Lucy blurted out.

"Totally." Cana grinned back. She could truly be the devil at times.


	13. Chapter 13

"Heh, c'mon C-cana…" Natsu replied nervously, his eyes shifting rapidly back and forth from Cana to Lucy.

"W-what are you talking about, Cana! N-no way…" Lucy stammered out unconvincingly.

"You've gotta do it!" Cana cheered, her smile widening with ever passing second. Choruses of oohs were heard around Lucy from their surrounding friends; she felt trapped. Sweat started to form on her palms while Lucy was sure that her entire face was flaming red.

"What's the matter, Flame Brain, is the challenge too scary?" Gray taunted, a devious glint in his eyes.

"Shut up, Ice Bastard! I am n-not!" Natsu shot back, his brows furrowed angrily.

"Then why are you s-s-stuttering?" Gray jibed, letting out a loud laugh.

"Do you want a fist to the face?" Natsu growled, clenching his fingers into a fist.

"C-can we just talk about this? This isn't even part of the game, Cana!" Lucy protested, a sense of panic rising in her chest.

"So what, it makes it more fun." Cana retorted simply.

"Yes, I think it would be a rather interesting twist to the game, don't you think?" Erza smiled evilly. "Besides, why not kiss? Neither of you have done it, aren't you curious about how it is?"

"You don't need to do it if you don't want to, Lu." Levy gave her a sympathetic look and Lucy's gaze softened at her blue haired friend.

"Why not just have a vote? Who wants to see them kiss?" Cana snickered, raising her hand. Along with Cana's raised hand, Bacchus raised his as well as Gray, Erza, Gajeel, and Juvia.

"You bastards…." Natsu muttered.

"Jellal, why haven't you raised your hand?" Erza questioned the blue haired man.

"Uh… I'm rather impartial to this… They can if they want to…" Jellal awkwardly answered his girlfriend who gave him a scowl.

"No matter, it's six against four. We win." Erza grinned.

"Now kiss!" Cana initiated, attempting to push Natsu and Lucy together.

"Ugh!" Lucy groaned. "I feel betrayed."

"Gihi… Just do it! We all know ya like each other…" Gajeel sneered.

"Shut it metal head!" Natsu hissed, his cheeks tinted pink.

"This isn't fair…" Lucy whined.

"They don't need to do it if they want to! Don't be mean." Levy scolded.

"C'mon shrimp, it's pretty funny…" Gajeel smirked down at Levy, draping an arm around her.

"Juvia thinks it's cute!" Juvia chimed in, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Alright, let's go. Get it done with already, I don't really wanna see Natsu try and kiss anyone anyways." Gray huffed, motioning for Lucy and Natsu to get going.

"Ugh…" Lucy whimpered once more.

"Come on!" Erza demanded in a harsh voice and Lucy jumped.

"Alright, it doesn't need to be a full on make out session, get over it. Just give a quick kiss." Cana reasoned. "But not a little peck on the lips! I want full contact." Cana leered.

"Ugh, whatever!" Natsu grumbled and Lucy looked at him incredulously.

"Natsu, you can't be serious!" Lucy whispered to him under her breath.

"I am." Natsu whispered back, a determined look on his face.

"B-but it's embarrassing!" Lucy exclaimed but Natsu shrugged.

"Jokes on them, remember?" Natsu gave her his usual cocky grin and Lucy gulped.

"Hey, quit your whispering and get to it!" Cana ordered, slamming her fist onto her knee. Lucy's hands shook under the stares of her friends and the proximity of Natsu's body to hers. Natsu timidly turned to her, his hands gripping his knees in anticipation.

"O-one kiss, o-okay?" Lucy breathed out shakily, speaking to no one in particular. The next action happened so fast that Lucy barely had time to react. Suddenly, Natsu's face was centimeters from her own, his stony eyes shining. He tentatively placed a hand on the side of her face and slowly closed the small gap between their faces. At first, Natsu's lips just sort of sat on Lucy's, his higher body heat making their skin-to-skin contact electric. Lucy's eyes were still wide open with shock but, seeing Natsu's face so close to hers made her feel awkward so, she quickly squeezed them shut. Natsu began to move his lips slowly against Lucy's prompting her to comply. Lucy had no experience with kissing, or with any type of dating subject for that matter. She was completely clueless yet she felt like she knew what she was doing. Their lips moved in sync with each other, Lucy's hand moved involuntarily to the side of Natsu's face. Both of them were gripping each other's faces as if their lives depended on it, while deepening the kiss ever so slightly. Their breath mingled with each other's, the entire moment was surreal until they heard someone clear their throat.

"Um…" Juvia murmured out.

"Yeah… Did not come here to see this." Gray agreed while pulling a slightly disgusted face.

"Well, it doesn't seem like that's a kiss _'just friends'_ share." Cana teased, her face in an enormous smile.

"Well, well, that was rather steamy!" Erza squealed fanning herself with her hand.

"Oh my god…" Lucy squeaked in embarrassment. She was sure her face was as red as a tomato.

"Hey, shut it, all of you!" Natsu snapped though his cheeks were burning under the stares of their friends.

"I-I don't want to play this game anymore!" Lucy cried, hiding her face behind her hands.

"Don't worry, we got what we needed out of it!" Cana giggled and Lucy scowled over at her brunette friend.

"We don't need to do anything you don't want to, Lu." Levy comforted Lucy with a sympathetic face.

"Thanks…" Lucy muttered back in response. _I still had to do that though! I can't believe I kissed Natsu, that was way sooner than I thought it was going to be! Oh man, what is he thinking…? Was it too soon? Did he not like it? Does everyone know we're dating?_ Questions rapidly filled Lucy's mind, her emotions flooding her.

"So… How are you guys feeling?" Erza questioned, inspecting them as if they were an experiment of hers.

"Waddaya mean…" Natsu replied, his eyes squinting at her.

"Well, it just seemed like you and Lucy have quite a bit of intimacy between the both of you, I was just wondering if there's anything you'd like to share with us?" Erza answered him smoothly. Lucy felt hot under the gazes of the group, she didn't know what to say so, she just fidgeted in response.

"No, why would we have anything we wanted to tell you?" Natsu probed Erza obliviously.

"Well…"

"Well, nothing! Besides, we don't need to tell anything that we don't want to." Natsu folded his arms defiantly, giving them all a hard stare.

"Sounds like you have a guilty conscience, gihi…" Gajeel snickered, effectively interrupting the silence.

"Sounds the same to me." Gray grinned.

"Hey, stop it! Natsu and I are friends and you guys know that, nothing's changed!" Lucy burst out.

"At least you're not Juvia's love rival anymore." Juvia specified thoughtlessly and Lucy huffed.

"Alright, we're done with this game." Levy affirmed waving her hand at the rest of them.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. We can move on." Cana agreed and Lucy heaved out a huge sigh of relief. She wasn't too sure that she was going to be ready for the conversation that was inevitably waiting for her with Natsu. However, Lucy was happy to move past this game of Cana's and get on with the night.

"Well, it's getting kind of late, what do you all want to do?" Levy asked curiously.

"Why don't we put in the movie that you wanted to watch?" Jellal suggested to Erza who perked up at his suggestion.

"Oh yes! I have a wonderful horror film that I found the other day. Why not get cozy and watch it?"

"Sounds alright to me." Gray approved.

"Horror, aw geez…" Gajeel whispered to Levy except loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of scary movies, metal head!" Natsu held back a fit of laughter.

"Shut it, Salamander. I'll bust your face in." Gajeel grumbled while getting situated with Levy.

"That's pretty funny." Gray chuckled, poking fun at the brawny boy.

"I'll kill both of you." Gajeel warned.

"Pretty bug talk for a guy with a cat named Lily." Natsu howled with laughter.

"Hey, my cat could kick your cats ass any day!" Gajeel barked.

"Enough! I'm putting the movie on, I don't want to hear another word from any of you." Erza snapped, as she played around with the television remote. Lucy had grabbed the thick comforter that she brought over, wrapping it around herself and offering the other half to Natsu.

"Th-thanks." Natsu stammered, accepting the blanket and snuggling down into the blanket with her. Finally, everyone was quieted down, Cana and Bacchus had quickly passed out once more and the rest were intently listening to the movie. Then, she felt Natsu's hand slip into hers, entwining their fingers under the blanket. She glanced up at Natsu with a small smile and Natsu smirked in response. Lucy was finally, incredibly happy and more than a little amused that they were hiding everything from their friends though, Lucy knew the charade wouldn't last for long. Lucy felt herself drifting off to sleep shortly after, her eyes fluttering shut and her body comforted by Natsu's warmth.


	14. Chapter 14

"Shh! You'll wake them up!" Lucy heard a loud whisper coming from above her. She was still in a dazed, sleepy state, only waking up from the voices.

"You're being too loud! I think Natsu's moving…" Another voice commented causing Lucy to feel Natsu's body shifting and to her surprise, she realized she was curled up in Natsu's arms. He was wrapped tightly around her making Lucy feel comforted; she didn't want to wake up. Natsu groaned in protest, his arm lifting up from Lucy's waist to shield his eyes from the light filtering in through the curtains.

"What the hell?" Natsu grumbled causing Lucy to snap her eyes open only to be greeted by the faces of their friends hovering over them.

"Ah!" Lucy exclaimed in fright, sitting bolt upright. "Wh-what are you guys doing?" Lucy stammered out and Natsu angrily rubbed his eyes.

"Nothing!" Levy scrambled away from them and Lucy squinted her eyes at her blue haired friend.

"You guys just looked so peaceful, we couldn't help but stare." Cana sighed nonchalantly from where she was seated.

"You two get rather close in your sleep, did you know that?" Erza examined, not hiding the fact that they were all blatantly watching her and Natsu sleep.

"Ugh, you guys are the worst…." Lucy huffed and Natsu sat up next to her.

"Getting a little handsy last night were ya, Natsu?" Gray snickered and Natsu glowered at him.

"Shut the hell up."

"Someone's a sleeping beauty this morning." Gajeel jibed at Natsu, his face in a scowl and his hair more disheveled than usual.

"Gajeel, I think you're pretty close to getting a fist to the face." Levy pointed out bluntly.

"This is so embarrassing…" Lucy sighed, "We can't help how we move in our sleep!"

"Aw, that means you guys gravitate towards each other unconsciously! That's true love." Cana pinched Lucy's cheek and Lucy frowned. Finally, their little crowd dispersed and began to get ready for the day. Lucy was in dire need of a shower and scrambled up from the prying eye of her 'friends' to claim the bathroom as hers for the next thirty minutes.

The warm water soothed Lucy's nerves from the morning. Well, she couldn't really say they were _nerves_ really, more like mild anxiousness that her friends were going to find out about her and Natsu. She didn't think it was going to be a bad thing when they found out, Lucy just wanted to joke around with them a bit more. After stepping out of the shower, Lucy wrapped herself in a towel tightly and began brushing out her damp locks. She noted, as she was gather the items for her morning rituals that her hair was getting rather long. Lucy was sure no one was going to bother her, as she was getting ready alone, Erza's house was large, her adoptive parents were well off and provided her with everything that she never got as a child. But, adding to that, there were multiple bathrooms scattered through the household so, Lucy could take her time. After applying a bit of makeup, Lucy shook out her golden hair letting the air get to it to dry it naturally. While searching for her clothes in her overnight bag, she heard a few quick wraps on the bathroom door.

"Ugh, great. Out of all the space in this house…" Lucy grumbled under her breath as she padded over to the door.

"Who is it?" Lucy huffed out in annoyance; she wanted to finish getting ready.

"Natsu." A low whisper came back as an answer and shocked Lucy.

"Natsu?" Lucy yelled back and unlocked the door, peering out through the small crack that she had made. "I-I need to put some clothing on! What are you doing here?"

"Shh! Keep your voice down." Natsu hushed her quickly and tried to push his way through the door.

"Hey!" Lucy protested but Natsu moved passed her anyways. His pink hair was still slightly damp from the shower he recently took and he was clad in a tight fitting black tee shirt and loose, gray sweatpants. "What on Earth are you doing? Someone's going to see you- mmhf!" Lucy's voice was cut off as Natsu hastily pushed her against the wall and slammed his lips against hers. Lucy didn't know what to do; all she could do was pray that her towel wouldn't slip down. Natsu broke away only for a moment before he attacked her neck with heated kisses, trailing down from her jaw to her collarbone.

"N-natsu…" Lucy breathed out, unable to handle the heat of the room. "Wh-what are you doing?" She finally managed to squeak out.

"I can't stand it…" Natsu murmured against her skin. "I can't stand it, you're just too beautiful." Natsu straightened back up, staring back at her with dilated pupils. Lucy knew her face must have been utterly shocked and more than a little red. She had not expected this to happen this morning but she was certainly glad that it did. She moved her hands up to his face and brought his lips to hers once more in a small, chaste kiss.

"Before last night, I didn't think that our first kiss would be because of a game but, I think this is a lot better." Lucy admitted sheepishly and Natsu grinned down at her. His face went from sheer happiness to astonishment as he still stared at Lucy.

"What?" Lucy questioned.

"Uhh…" Natsu pointed to Lucy's chest and Lucy glanced down and yelped; the towel had slipped down.

"Why does this always happen to me? In front of you?!" Lucy exclaimed thinking back to the numerous times Natsu had somehow caught her naked.

"I got a little more than I had hoped for this morning." Natsu snicker and Lucy batted at the side of his head.

"Hey, Lucy, you okay in there?" Lucy heard Levy call from behind the door.

"Oh crap! They heard us!" Lucy squeaked out in alarm. "Oh, this was not a good idea…" Lucy whimpered; to her surprise, Natsu went back to kissing her neck, fogging up her mind from the situation that they were in.

"Nngh… Natsu…"

"Lu?" Levy called once more, the sound of uneasiness in her voice snapped Lucy's thoughts back to reality.

"O-oh, I'm fine, Levy! Just dropped something." Lucy answered back through the door, her attention turning back to Natsu as he brought her body flush to his, her back slamming into the wall.

"A-are you sure you're alright?" Levy questioned once more.

"F-fine!" Lucy managed to shout back as Natsu's hands roamed her back getting dangerously low.

"Natsu, they're going to find out you're in here…" Lucy worried but Natsu brought his mouth to hers again for a third time and quieted her. To their horror, Gray's muffled voice sounded from further down the hall.

"Hey, have you guys seen Natsu? I can't find the idiot, he's probably stuck in the hamper."

"No, I was just checking up on Lucy, there's been a lot of banging around in the bathroom, I thought she fell." Levy's concerned voice answered back.

"He's not in the kitchen eating all of Erza's food." Gajeel's gruff voice called from downstairs.

"He better not be! It's bad manners." Erza shouted.

"When has Natsu ever had manners?" Gray pointed out and through their kisses Lucy saw Natsu glaring at the door.

"Sheesh, you're really getting roasted out there." Lucy giggled quietly.

"Yeah, well, Gray's not gonna have a face when I get to him." Natsu growled.

"Well, don't mess up your face fighting him." Lucy ran her fingers over his features, her other hand playing with the hair on the back of his head.

"Well, did you guys ever think to look _inside_ the bathroom?" Cana's mischievous voice joined the others and Lucy gasped.

"Has anyone asked Lucy if she's seen Natsu?" Juvia's soft voice sounded from through the wall.

"Geez, what the hell is it, the meeting of the minds out there?" Lucy snapped though panic was quickly rising in her chest.

"Oh, someone just ask her already!" Erza barked out, "I swear, if he's breaking something in my house somewhere I'll have his head on a stake at the end of my driveway!"

"Natsu, they're going to find out you're in here! There's literally no way out of this! This was not the best idea… Even if we tell them that we're together, it's only going to make this whole situation worse!" Lucy fretted.

"Uhh… Maybe put your clothes on?" Natsu suggested a little begrudgingly.

"Lucy, is… Is Natsu in there with you?" Levy gasped.

"N-no!" Lucy practically screamed hysterically back.

"Sounds like a guilty conscious to me!" Cana cackled.

"Oh, great, you two better not be doing anything freaky in there!" Erza warned.

"Natsu isn't… He's… He was just-" Lucy began but only ended up stammering.

"Lucy got her brush stuck in her hair and I came to help her." Natsu stated lamely and Lucy glared at him.

" _Really_?" Lucy whispered to him and he threw up his hands slightly. "This was your idea!"

"Yeah but, you liked it." Natsu whispered back and grinned at her through hooded eyes. _Damn he's good…_

"That doesn't sound too convincing, why would she ask you for help, idiot?" Gray scoffed.

"Because!" Natsu snapped back.

"Why don't you two come out here already, if you were just fixing her hair, why's the door locked?" Erza pointed out impatiently and Lucy froze still only halfway clothed.

"Uh, just a minute!" Lucy yelped.

"Gihi, sounds like we caught them in a bad moment, wouldn't you say?" Gajeel's deep voice rumbled with laughter.

"Maybe we should just let them be." Jellal suggest.

"Hell no, this is great!" Cana sneered.

"What the hell, why do all of you need to be out there!?" Lucy yelled through the door.

"Because we're witnessing history." Cana giggled.

"Juvia is just here because of Gray-sama but, good for you Lucy!" Juvia cheered, still completely oblivious.

"Oh my god…" Lucy sighed to herself as she quickly pulled on a shirt. "Okay, does everything look okay?" Lucy directed her whispered question to Natsu who gave her a thumbs up and a grin.

"Hurry up, it's time for breakfast! Or lunch at this point." Erza huffed and Lucy reluctantly put a hand on the door. Slowly she creaked it open and glanced out, meeting the faces of all of her friends. For some reason, Lucy felt as if she were being shamed like a bad child in time out.

"Whew, you guys look like you had fun, it's all steamy in there!" Cana poked fun.

"I took a shower!" Lucy exclaimed.

"With Natsu?" Gray gasped in mock horror.

"No!"

"So, what you're saying is, you guys took a shower together and then Natsu helped brush your hair." Gajeel tapped the bottom of his chin. "Interesting."

"Oh, I'm sorry Lu! I didn't mean to er, disturb you…" Levy apologized though her cheeks were tinted pink.

"You didn't disturb us!" Lucy shook her hands out in front of her, shaking her head back and forth.

"You guys are puttin' way too much thought into this." Natsu folded his hands behind his head, sighing.

"Wait a second…" Gray squinted his eyes at Natsu and whatever caught his eye seemed to have gotten the attention of the others as well.

"Is that…" Jellal began, actually joining in on the discovery.

"Lipstick? Natsu, there's pink lipstick on your neck! Oh my god this is too good!" Gray howled with laughter. Lucy turned in dread glancing up at Natsu's neck and instinctively touching her own lips. _I forgot I put makeup on!_

"Shit." Natsu stated bluntly, his hands frozen in place behind his head and the judgmental eyes of their friends were laid upon them once more.

"Well…?" Cana grinned at them, urging them to tell them what was going on but Lucy felt as though all the breath in her lungs had been sucked out and she stood gaping at them unable to speak.


	15. Chapter 15

Natsu reactively moved his hand to his neck to wipe the evidence off but the damage was already done. Their friends stood there, leering at them in expectation. The whole situation was unbearably embarrassing for Lucy; she could physically feel her face heating up under the scrutinizing eyes of especially Cana and Erza. Erza always loved knowing every bit of new gossip, it was like she lived off of it, and, Cana, well, she just was having a grand time watching Lucy and Natsu squirm.

"Th-that's not- It's not… It's not lipstick!" Natsu stammered out and Lucy felt herself cringe internally. _Yeah, that doesn't sound like a lie…_ Lucy damned herself for putting on makeup though, at the time, she hadn't realized it would have had such an impact on the day.

"…Right." Gray drawled out, smirking at the pair in front of him.

"What exactly were you two doing in my bathroom?" Erza questioned, her tone stern.

"N-nothing! I swear… ugh…" Lucy groaned at how disheveled they were.

"If you guys are so nosy then… It was because Lucy wanted to test out the color of a new lipstick she had." Natsu stated matter-of-factly.

"Really, and she chose your neck to test it out on?" Erza retorted sarcastically.

"W-well, yeah, I guess it's a good of a place as anywhere! Right?" Natsu grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Uh, Natsu?" Lucy whispered to him.

"Yeah?" Natsu answered back sounding a little hysterical.

"They're not buying it."

"Nope, nope they are not." Natsu let out a small, unenthused laugh sounding as if he was about to go straight off the deep end of an embarrassment pool.

"O-okay, fine! You win, happy?" Lucy blurted out, scowling at the ground.

"Oh shit!" Gray guffawed and high fived Gajeel. "I freaking told you!"

"Told him what? That you're now a stalker _and_ a pervert? Because last time I just, this concerned Lucy and I and not any of you." Natsu glared at them.

"Nah, I just told them that you and Lucy were, you know…" Gray trailed off suggestively and Lucy felt as though she could quite literally combust. Cana actually looked sympathetic for Lucy and the whole situation. She knew Cana never was actually hoping for Lucy to feel uncomfortable she just liked to poke fun at Lucy.

"Y-you're wrong! S-stop it, nothing happened!" Lucy practically wailed out.

"Yeah, geez, you think it'd be _that_ short if we did…. _It_?" Natsu scoffed and Lucy turned a blazing glare at him.

"Natsu!" She gasped out in utter embarrassment.

"What? I'm just sayin'…"

"Well, Natsu, it _is_ you so, I wouldn't doubt it'd be that short." Gray snickered and Natsu glowered at his black haired friend.

"Ugh, why are we being interrogated! This is the worst." Lucy sighed feeling extremely embarrassed and exposed.

"Alright, enough everyone, show's over. Let's get a move on." Levy started to usher everyone back down the hall and towards the stairs.

"B-but I have questions!" Cana protested.

"Too bad…" Levy pushed her on gently.

"Oh my god…" Lucy could feel her bottom lip start to quiver slightly, her eyes feeling hot as she felt angry tears well up in them.

"Luce? Lucy! Are you okay?" Natsu shook her gently sounding concerned.

"No, I'm not!" A few tears escaped down her cheeks. "That was so embarrassing, how are we supposed to face them now?" Lucy cried out and Natsu's gaze softened.

"Don't worry, Luce. I know quite a few things about the others to make them shut up. We'll all be on even ground soon." An evil grin spreading across his face.

"I don't want to do that to our friends… But I definitely kind of want to do that to our friends…" Lucy admitted, her face eventually cracking into a scheming smile.

"Good." Natsu affirmed and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

Natsu and Lucy finally joined the rest of them down in the kitchen for breakfast. Lucy was still feeling self conscious but, it would pass with time.

"Well, well… All clothed and not down each others pants. That's a bit more appropriate for breakfast." Gajeel teased and Lucy frowned. The taunting would not end as soon as Lucy wanted it to.

"Gajeel stop it." Levy demanded, frowning the brutish boy next to her.

"Yes, ha-ha. Get it out of your system now, I don't want to hear it later." Lucy snapped in annoyance.

"Ouch, so cold, Lucy." Gray clutched at his chest in mock and and Lucy stuck her tongue out at him.

"Juvia thinks Gray-sama should be more spontaneous like that…" Juvia stated sullenly.

"Juvia!" Gray gasped, his gaze immediately dropping.

"You two better have not broken anything in my bathroom. I'll figure out the details later." Erza mused adorned in a frilly apron as she scrambled eggs in a pan.

"What the hell do ya guys think we did in there? Jeez…" Natsu scoffed. Levy busied herself with Erza helping flip bacon and toasting bread all while keeping an eye on the rest of them.

"So, we won't tell but, did ya guys get wild in there?" Bacchus snickered while gesturing to Cana whose face was incredibly eager.

"Ugh…" Lucy groaned. "Please stop…."

"Well, with these knockers you sure can have some fun." Cana came up behind Lucy and squeezed Lucy's breasts together.

"Cana!" Lucy wailed, struggling out of the brunette's grasp.

"Hey, hands off, Cana!" Natsu snapped making their friend practically cackle.

"Why, is it because those are reserved for you, eh, Natsu?" Cana smirked earning herself a simmering glare from the pink haired boy.

"Can we _please_ just eat breakfast?" Lucy begged the group seated at the table.

" _Yeah, or you guys will be sorry_." Natsu whispered angrily to no one in particular.

"Yes, yes fine. But, don't think I've forgotten!" Erza warned and Lucy rolled her eyes. Finally, Levy and Erza joined them bringing over heaping plates of food; extra was prepared incase Natsu decided to inhale it without even chewing. Lucy thanked them for all the time they spent making all the food and happily dug in to her breakfast. Everything was going fine until she heard giggles to the right of her. Casting a sidelong glance, she saw Gray meet her gaze and then quickly pound on his chest, as if her were choking, to cover up his laughs.

"And, what is so funny, _Gray_?" Lucy scowled at shirtless boy next to her.

"Nothing, I don't know wha- Ha-ha! I'm sorry, I just, pfft…!" Gray broke off, laughing hysterically and staring at her fork. For a moment, Lucy was confused until she took a look down at what she was eating. She heard other giggles resonate around the table, especially from Cana and Gajeel.

"Wow, I knew you guys were childish but I didn't know you were _this_ immature. You all are eating sausages as well, get over it!" Lucy's outburst caused them to wail even louder and Natsu gave her a strange look.

"S-so, Lucy. How many 'sausages' have you had this morning?" Gray could barely contain himself and Lucy could feel her anger level rising.

"I-I'm sorry it's just… I never thought Natsu would _actually_ have the balls to-" He was cut off by a fist to the face from Natsu.

"That's it! C'mon ya stripper, I'm beating some manners into you!" Natsu growled, shoving himself away from the table.

"Pfft, as if _you_ should be the one teachin' people manners, Salamander. That's rich." Gajeel scoffed.

"I dunno who Rich is but, I'm gonna kick your ass too, Gajeel!" Natsu yelled and Lucy put her hands to her face; she felt like screaming.

"So help me, if you break anything in my house I will end all of you!" Erza cautioned them with a hard stare.

"I don't care! You're all makin' Lucy uncomfortable and it's pissing me off! I have information on _all_ of you that would shut you up in a second! Should I bring that all to the table?" Natsu grinned devilishly.

"He's bluffing." Gajeel guessed, though he looked a little worried.

"Oh?" Natsu challenged and Gajeel smirked.

"Don't get all pissy just 'cause you guys got interrupted earlier. Who decides to do that in the bathroom anyways? There's plenty a' rooms in this place-" Gajeel continued on but was soon stopped by Natsu's fist; he looked as though he would start producing flames out of his knuckles with how mad he was.

"You just dug your own grave, buddy. Let's get started, shall we?"


End file.
